Peregrine's Sparrow
by Darkness in Starlight
Summary: HEY EVER"YONE! I'M BACK! Isabella has always been ordered around so when her father chooses a husband for her she cracks and decides to take matters into her own hands.
1. Decisions

Authors Note: Hey Everyone!!! This is my first time writing a fanfic. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own Isabella and her Peregrininess.

**Chapter 1**

**Decisions**

"I will not marry him!" she jumped to her feet and slammed her fists on her father's desk. "I refuse to."

"Isabella, dear…"

"Don't you dare Isabella, dear, me!" Isabella shouted. "You know I can't stand him. I don't care what his title is. You will not make me."

"Isabella, please be reasonable. He has already come to me and asked permission to marry you and I have agreed."

"Well, you will go to him and tell _Captain_ Morris that you have changed your mind. Because I will not…"

"Yes you will!" Governor Peregrine now slammed his fists on the table. "Captain Morris is a good man with a good title who will take care of you. He also claims to be in love with you."

"In love with me?" Isabella scoffed. "In love with me? Have you ever seen the way he looks at me? He looks at me like I'm an animal being watched behind a sheet of glass."

"Well, he says he is so we must give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I will not give him the benefit of the doubt! Don't you understand? I am not going to marry him!"

"Isabella, listen to me. When Captain Morris arrives to take you to luncheon this afternoon, you will go. You will show that you are having a good time whether you are or not. And lastly, this evening when he arrive to take you to the theater, and proposes to you, you _will_ say yes. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Isabella glared at the governor and left the room slamming the door.

* * *

Isabella survived her luncheon with the Captain and was sitting in her room a few hours later getting ready for her evening visit to the theater and her proposal. She was still fuming from her father's declaration. How could she marry such a horrible man? The answer was easy. She couldn't. But how was she going to defy her father?

She sat in front of her mirror brushing her long, black hair. Something on the desk she sat at glimmered brightly. Isabella looked down and picked up a ring. The ring had and onyx center with a silver diamond in the center. The base of the ring was gold. Her mother had given it to her when she was little saying that her best friend had asked her to give the ring to me when she had me.

She looked at the band of the ring. There was an engraving there which she had never seen before.

From the sea she will find true love.

Isabella smiled at the engraving and looked up into the mirror. She finally knew what she had to do.


	2. Refusal

Author's Note: Hey everyone!!! Chapter 2 is slightly depressing.

Disclaimer: I own Captain Morris and Governor Peregrine.

**Chapter 2**

**Refusal**

When Isabella walked down the stairs an two hours later, she found Captain Morris waiting at the steps talking with Governor Peregrine.

"Good evening Captain Morris," she said with a forced smile.

Captain Morris turned quickly and took her hand. "A pleasure as always, Miss Peregrine."

"Have a great time at the theater, Isabella, dear," Governor Peregrine said.

"Of course, father." She left the house without looking at him.

* * *

She enjoyed the production at the theater as usual. It was one of her favorite things to do. It was what was going to happen after that she dreaded.

"Miss Peregrine, would you walk with me in the gardens?" Captain Morris asked as he helped her from the carriage back at her home.

"Of course."

They walked for a time before anyone said anything. Captain Morris stopped Isabella in front of the water fountain in the center of the gardens.

"Isabella, it comes a time in a man's life that he needs to make a choice. I have watched you grow up from a sweet child to a beautiful woman. The more I have gotten to know you over the years, the more I realized that I need you in my life as more than just the Governor's daughter. Isabella," he said taking her hand. "I want you to be my wife."

Isabella was silent for a few moments and turned away from him.

"Captain," she said turning back to him. "I have known you my entire life and have admired you as a friend. Although I enjoy your friendship and company very much, some friendships much stay just that. I'm sorry, but I will not marry you."

Isabella felt like she had just stabbed him through the heart. She realized from the look on his face that he really did care for her.

"Then we have nothing more to say to each other for the time being."

Isabella walked to him and brushed her fingertips against his chin and looked at him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." She made sure that he understood that she was serious and then she fled.


	3. A Proposition

Author's Note: Hi everyone!!! Chapter 3 has more action. If you have any criticism, good or bad it is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC.

**Chapter 3**

**A Proposition**

Isabella dashed up the stairs and to her room. She ripped out of her gown and pulled on some commoners clothes and shoved her hair into a hat. She grabbed a small bag of clothes and was about to leave the room when a bright flash caught her eye. She grabbed the ring and a chain off her dressing table and shoved them into her pocket. She scribbled a note and quietly closed her door. Everyone had already gone to bed so all the lights were out. She tip-toed down the stairs and left the note on a table beneath a mirror outside her father's study. Isabella snuck to the door and slipped out into a new world.

* * *

As she walked down her fifth street, Isabella panicked. Where was she going to go? She considered this as she walked aimlessly down the road. Her feet brought her to the docks and into the tavern where all the sailors stayed.

The door opened and was shut in her face.

"Excuse me! Don't you know who I am?" she demanded of the man who passed her.

"Oh, laddy, tryin' to be funny are yeh?" he chuckled and walked away.

It was then that Isabella realized she now was a twenty-one year old boy instead of a noblewoman.

She entered the tavern and walked to the counter to buy a drink. Isabella took the tankard of mead she was given and sat at a table in the corner and surveyed the drunken crowd.

The man at the bar was handing out drinks in one hand and taking coins in the other. There was a man playing a fiddle on the other side of the room and drunken men and women were dancing. Many were just sitting at a table nursing their mead watching the goings on. But there was one thing that caught her eye. A middle aged man was walking around the room talking to people sitting alone.

Isabella watched this man from under the brim of her hat and took another drink of mead. The man sat down across from her at the table and cleared his throat.

"May I help you?" she asked in a polite male voice.

"Actually, I was hoping you could. My boss owns a ship, ya see, and he was he is looking for a few more men to add to his crew. So would you be interested in coming aboard the ship, laddy?" he asked.

"Where would we be going?" Isabella questioned with curiosity.

The man smiled at her interest. "Well, laddy, first we would be going to a place that goes by the name of Tortuga. Ever heard of it?"

"Yes, I have." Tortuga was a place where drunks and pirates lived. It was the last pirate town in this area of the world. "Where would we be going to next?"

"Well…ah…I don't be knowin' fer sure," he stammered. "The Captain hasn't told me yet."

"Ah ha," she murmured. Isabella considered this. Sailing was something she always wanted to learn how to do, but never was allowed because it was considered un-ladylike. If she went with man, she could travel the distance on a ship, learning how to sail to Tortuga. If she didn't like Tortuga, she could always go somewhere else or resort to coming home.

"I'll do it," she decided.

"Great, laddy, the Captain will be pleased. Now, what be your name?"

"My name?" Isabella stammered.

"Yes, laddy, your name. What be it?"

"My name….My name is Izzy."

"Aye, Izzy, I go by Gibbs. Be down by the docks at midnight. We will discuss further details there. Do we have an accord?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Yes, we do." She shook his hand. "Midnight you said?"

"Aye, midnight, we leave then." Gibbs got up to leave.

"Um…Gibbs?"

"Aye?"

"There is a slight problem?"

"Is there?"

"Yes there is. I've never sailed before."

Gibbs laughed. "Laddy, that be no problem. The crew will teach ya how to sail. We've taught dunderheads how to sail before and you be no dunderhead."

With that Gibbs left Izzy to her thoughts and disappeared into the crowd.


	4. An Accord

Author's Note: I have no idea what to say other than enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own pirates.

Chapter 4

An Accord

At ten till midnight, Izzy went down to the docks and waited for Gibbs to appear. Izzy waited…..and waited…..and waited. She finally sat down and on the edge of the dock, took her shoes off and dangled her feet in the water.

She had just decided that she had agreed to something that was a tale when she heard her name.

"Oye, Izzy!"

She turned her head to see Gibbs walking down the dock.

"Come on, Laddy, or we're going to miss our ship."

Izzy, grabbed her shoes and stuffed her feet in them and followed Gibbs to a different dock.

"Gibbs, you said that the ship was leaving at exactly midnight. I was waiting on the dock for at least an hour. How am I supposed to do my job if I'm not given the right information?"

"Ah, laddy, no one told you that the clocks in taverns are set an hour behind?"

"Why would anyone do something do as stupid as that?"

"How should I know? That's just what me fellow pirates told me."

"Ah, so you are a pirate, Gibbs."

"Yes, I am. So is the crew and Captain Barbosa and so are you."

"Wait a moment." Izzy stopped on the dock. "How have I become a pirate?"

"Oh, laddy, you've agreed to an accord."

Sorry everyone!!! It was a really short chapter. I'll make up for it next chapter.


	5. Of a Monkey and a Strange Conversation

Author's Note: I hate writing author's notes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the monkey.

Chapter 5

Of a Monkey and a Strange Conversation

"Welcome aboard the Immortal, laddy," Gibbs said. "The second fastest ship in all of existence."

"Gibbs," Izzy said walking up the ramp of the ship. "If the Immortal is the second fastest, then what is the fastest?"

"Oh, laddy, haven't you heard the stories?"

"What stories?" Izzy asked.

"The stories about the Black Pearl, of course."

Izzy laughed. "The Black Pearl is a legend, Gibbs. Everyone knows that."

"Laddy, the Black Pearl isn't just a legend. It's real."

"And how would you know this?"

"I've spent a great deal of time on the Black Pearl, laddy," Gibbs said.

Izzy stopped suddenly just aboard the ship. "_You've_ lived aboard the Black Pear? That means you know what really happened. All of the rumors and the stories, you know them all. You can tell me if what I've read and heard about pirates and their ships is true!"

"Well," Gibbs said suddenly a bit nervous. "I guess I could tell you some…"

"Oh, really!?" Izzy said excitedly.

"Ah, yeah, but not now. We have some sailing to do. It's time for you to meet Captain Barbosa. Follow me."

Izzy followed Gibbs across board and down a set of steps to below the deck. They turned right and followed the hallway to the end and stopped at a door.

"Captain Barbosa will be waiting for you inside," Gibbs said. "When you are done, laddy, meet me of deck and I'll show you the ropes."

With that, Gibbs left Izzy on her own.

Izzy suddenly felt nervous. She was meeting the captain of the Immortal. But more specifically she was meeting Captain Barbosa. A pirate she'd read about and heard rumors about many times.

So, she stood at the door trying to get up the courage to knock on the new oak. She raised her hand and knocked three times.

Automatically a raspy voice answered. "Come in."

Izzy turned the doorknob and entered Captain Barbosa's private quarters. Immediately, she saw Barbosa sitting at his desk. He was an older man with sunken cheeks and a face covered in scars. His eyes were piercing like they could see right through you and Izzy was suddenly worried if he could see through her disguise. On Barbosa's shoulder sat a monkey. She looked at it curiously. She remembered reading a story about Barbosa that included a monkey.

"Good evening," Barbosa said in his raspy tone. "We've been expecting you, Jack and I have."

"Good evening, Captain," Izzy said. "Gibbs said you wished to speak to me?"

"Aye, I do," he said. "I was wonderin' why you'd of all people should be wantin' to join a group of pirates on a voyage."

"To be honest, Captain Barbosa, I didn't know I was joining a pirate ship when I agreed to Gibbs's terms. He mentioned a trip to Tortuga, but I never thought pirates would visit a port like Port Cunningham."

"Ah, I see." Izzy got the feeling that he really did see.

"And what be your name, laddy?" he asked.

"My name is Izzy."

"Izzy what?"

"Um…Izzy Perry."

"Izzy Perry, you say. It's strange," Barbosa said thoughtfully.

"What's strange, sir?"

"Well, I've been around a long time, laddy, and I mean a _long_ time and I've been to Port Cunningham many, many times. But never once have I heard of a family that goes by the name of Perry."

Izzy wasn't sure what to say to this comment.

"So I'll be askin' you again. What be your name? There be no point in lyin'."

Izzy looked into his eyes. There was a gleam in them that said there'd be no point in lying because he already knew her secret.

"My name is Isabella Peregrine."

"Aye, just as I believed it would," he said with a smile.

"Sir, how did you know?" Izzy asked with curiosity.

Captain Barbosa laughed. "My Lady," he said. "You speak to proper to be of common blood. And…"

He laughed again.

"You might want to be investin' in some slightly baggier clothes."

Izzy looked at him questioningly.

"My Lady, I've never seen a lad with a figure a pretty as yours."

Izzy's eyes widened at this comment.

"So here be the question," he said. "Will you be tellin' the crew or will I?"

"Sir, you won't be leaving me ashore?" Izzy asked incredulously.

"And what reason for?" he asked. "Haven't you ever heard of Elizabeth Turner? I've had women aboard before. Never once have I chucked one overboard."

"Chucked one overboard?"

"My Lady, we left Port Cunningham about an hour ago. Now back to me question. Will I be tellin' or you?"

"Actually, Captain, I think I'd rather keep my real title a secret for the time being. I think I'd be better accepted by the crew if I kept my identity secret."

"As you wish, Izzy," he said with a wry grin. "Now Gibbs, be waitin' on deck for you."

"Thank you, Captain."

"The pleasure is mine," he said with a mock bow at his desk.

As she left she heard him say, "Yes, Jack, we have a secret to keep for the time being. I wonder what Jack will be thinkin' of this."

If Izzy hadn't been curious before she met the Captain, she certainly was now.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!

Thank you for putting up with my pathetic author's notes!!!


	6. Sparra

A/N: Don't ask why I'm updating this early.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Black Pearl.

Chapter 6

Sparra

Izzy walked back up the stairs and onto the dock and surveyed the deck. Men were everywhere. Some were on their hands and knees scrubbing the deck, others were pulling and tying ropes to the deck. Another was at the wheel with a compass in his hand.

Izzy looked around to try to find Gibbs. She spotted him on the upper deck talking to a man with an eye patch with a parrot on his shoulder.

"Gibbs!" she yelled.

"Aye, come on up," he shouted back.

Izzy climbed the steps of the Immortal to the upper deck and stood next to Gibbs while waiting for him to finish his conversation. When the man with the eye patch walked away, Gibbs turned to her.

"C'mon laddy," he said. "You have much to learn before we get to Tortuga tomorrow morning."

"Now, pull on this rope here, and tie it to this post. This rope is attacked to that sail there." He pointed to a sail as Izzy pulled on the rope.

"Tarnished treasure no! Not that way!" Gibbs grabbed the rope from her. "Don't flap your arms that way. You look like a chicken tryin' to take flight. Watch me."

Gibbs pulled on the rope, crossing one hand over the other and tied the rope to the post.

"You tie the knot like this. Around, over, around, under, around and through. It's called a Death Knot, all pirates learn how to tie one of those. It's the most important. You try, laddy."

Izzy undid the rope and tried her hand at the Death Knot.

Gibbs whistled. "Laddy, are you sure no one in your family was a pirate before. You handled the Death Knot like an old pirate."

"I'm sure, Gibbs, my family owned a bakery. I've always wanted to learn how to sail."

"Well, laddy, you have much more to learn. Come, let's move on."

* * *

"Land Ho!" the man from the crow's nest shouted.

"Ah, we're at Tortuga already," Gibbs said. "I wonder who the Captain will be takin' across."

"What d'you mean?" Izzy asked.

"Well, see, Captain Barbosa works hand in hand with another captain. So he'll be bringin' some of the new lads to work on the other captain's ship. Also he'll be getting' rid of some of the lads that still haven't a clue about sailing. I'll go and see who he'll be bringin' across."

"Gibbs, which ship do you work on?" Izzy asked.

"I work on either one. But mostly I work on the other captain's ship with a few of the men on here too. You stay here and I'll be back."

A few hours later, the anchor was lowered and Gibbs came back up from the Captain's quarters with Captain Barbosa following close behind him. The crew gathered around the Captain to wait for orders.

"Now, you all be wonderin' what who I'm goin' to be gettin' rid of or sendin' over to the other ship. Gibbs and the few men that came from the other ship to sail on the Immortal just for the trip to Port Cunningham shall be goin' back to the other ship. I have a list here of who be stayin' on me ship and who be goin' to the other. I'll be postin' it right here," Barbosa said. He pulled out a knife from a sheath at his waist and used it to post the list into a post.

All of the men filed up in a line excitedly to see where they would be sailing with. Izzy stood at the back of the line and waited nervously. _This is it,_ she thought._ I'm useless so they are going to drop me off in Tortuga and I'll have to go back to Port Cunningham. Please, please, keep me somewhere. I love sailing._ When she got to the list, her eyes automatically dropped to the part that said **Stayin****' in Tortuga**. But her name wasn't on there. Her eyes started to scan the other lists when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Your name won't be on there, Izzy Perry," Barbosa stated.

"Why is that?" Izzy questioned.

"Because you'll be comin' with me into Tortuga. There is someone you shall be needin' to meet."

"Who?"

"Oh, save your questions, Mr. Perry. They'll be answered soon enough."

With a raspy laugh, he walked away.

* * *

Izzy soon found herself on a small boat that the pirates called a dingy, with Gibbs, the man with the eye patch and the parrot and Captain Barbosa. She opened her mouth to ask Gibbs what was going on but he brought a grungy finger to his lips silently telling her not to say anything.

When they docked, Izzy helped Gibbs and the parrot man to secure the dingy. They then followed Barbosa down the dock and into the tavern. As the door closed behind her, Izzy looked at the crowd before her. If she thought the men and women at Port Cunningham's tavern were drunk she didn't think there were words to describe how drunk these people were.

Barbosa had walked to the bar tender and had whispered something in his ear. They followed the bar tender through a door behind the bar and into a narrow hallway.

"You'll be findin' him on the last door on the left," the bar tender said.

Barbosa nodded and started down the hallway. Izzy felt her nerves rise again, but these nerves were different from when she met Captain Barbosa. Instead of sense of authority she got from meeting her first captain, these nerves were like having the butterflies in her stomach in the Death Knot.

Izzy nudged Gibbs. "Who are we going to see?"

"Ah, Mr. Perry," Barbosa said. "This be the man I told ye you'll be needin' to meet."

With a sly wink, Barbosa knocked on the door and entered.

When Izzy saw the man sitting at the table, her breath caught and her heart pounded. She had never seen one so…what was the word…interesting? Good-looking? No, the word was different. _Yes, definitely different,_ she thought.

Her eyes looked the man over from top to bottom. He wore a tattered white shirt; she thought it was white, with a ripped red vest over it. He had dark skin and dark eyes. His hair looked like he'd never brushed it and was almost in dreadlocks, which were held back by a red bandana. He had a beaded charm hanging from the top of his bandana. The man wore many necklaces and rings which he seemed to be fond of because he was looking at one ring now which looked vaguely familiar to Izzy.

"Captain Jack Sparra," Barbosa said. The man lifted his head and looked at Barbosa.

"Oh, hello, Barbosa. D'you want some rum?" the man named Jack asked holding up a half-full bottle. "Gibbs, come take a seat, mate."

"Jack," Barbosa started again. "There is someone you should be needin' to meet."

"Really?" a semi drunken Jack asked. "And who would that be? I know all of you."

"Actually, Jack, you be not knowin' one of our group." Barbosa took Izzy by the shoulders and pulled her in front of him.

"Jack, meet Izzy Perry. He will be aboard your ship on our journey."

"Hello, Mr. Perry," Jack said holding out his hand. "Welcome aboard my ship, the Black Pearl."

Izzy, still staring at Jack, took a step forward and shook Jack's hand. When her skin touched his, she felt a shiver start at their joined hand and go down her spine. Looking into Jack's eyes, she saw that he felt the same thing. He was now giving Izzy a strange look and had just opened his mouth to say…

"So, Jack, what d'you think of the newest member of your crew?" Barbosa asked.

Jack's voice was steady, but he still looked at Izzy curiously. "I'm not sure yet," he said.

"Well, you better be makin' up your mind soon, Jack. We leave within the hour."

"I'll need to see how _Mr._ Perry works on ship before I make my decision."

"Jack," Gibbs said. Jack turned his attention to Gibbs.

"Jack, I've taught young Mr. Perry here how to work the ropes of the ship. He's done a fine job so far. I'll keep him under my wind until he gets the whole swing of things, sir."

Jack returned his attention back to Izzy. "All right, I think I can give him a try."

"This trip will be just what you'd been wantin', Jack," Barbosa said with a teasing smile. "A distraction."

"Oh, I'll have plenty of distraction thanks to you, Barbosa," Jack said stiffly, still staring at Izzy.

"Come, Izzy," Gibbs said. "We'll take your things to the Black Pearl."

As Izzy turned to leave, she could still feel Jack's eyes follow her out the door.

* * *

Coming up…

Will Izzy understand the tingly feeling she got from Jack's hand?

Will understand Izzy?


	7. A Means of Voyage

A/N: I have a flute audition next Saturday and am nervous. If there is something weird written in here, _don't_ blame me.

Disclaimer: I own Izzy's thoughts.

Chapter 7

A Route of Voyage

Izzy followed Gibbs out of the tavern and across town. As they walked, Izzy rubbed the hand which had shaken Jack's. It still tingled from being held in his. She replayed the conversation that had just been said through her mind for the fifth time. There was something….different about that man. He wasn't like any other she'd met before. _He's definitely dangerous,_ she decided, _but sweet too__. The way he looked at me was….strange. I've never been looked at like that before. It's almost like he knows. But how can he?_ a little voice asked. _He's never met you before and there's no way anyone could have sent him a message that fast. Plus the only who knows my secret is Captain Barbosa. He wouldn't tell anyone, especially after he promised me he wouldn't. Would he?_

She cut the silent battle short. Izzy decided she'd just wait and see.

"Gibbs, where in the bloody name of pirate are we going?" she asked.

"Laddy, where we be headin', not many know about. The Black Pearl is a sacred pirate ship and many want it for themselves so Jack and the Captain decided to hide it. The Captain feels you to be trust worthy."

"But why? Captain Barbosa hasn't even known me a full forty eight hours?"

"Ah, ya see, the Captain is a great judge in character. There is a pirate sayin' that says… _If __one who __can see knows, one who knows can see_."

"I don't understand," Izzy said completely puzzled. "How is does that have anything to do with character?"

"It is said that if a pirate has enough experience of living life, they understand why everything happens and that everythin' happens for a reason. I can't be explain' any more than that."

Izzy contemplated this new aspect of looking at life.

* * *

Jack watched Izzy Perry leave his temporary headquarters of the last few weeks. There was something about that boy. But he wasn't a boy. His figure was much too appealing to be a boy's. And the way he spoke, Izzy didn't sound like a boy at all. Izzy Perry was something to contemplate while out at sea where he could observe him.

"Jack, you seem to be awfully interested in Mr. Perry," Barbosa said with a sly smile.

"Sorry, mate," Jack said finally tearing his eyes away from the door. "But I don't exactly go for the male sex. I go more for the curvy types. Females more specifically."

Jack looked down at the half empty bottle of rum.

"There was something very peculiar about that boy though," Jack said thoughtfully.

"Aye, there was somethin' peculiar about Mr. Perry. I wonder if you can tell me what it is?" Barbosa asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me?" Jack looked at Barbosa expectantly.

"Sorry, Jack," Barbosa said. "But I promised the _lad_ that I wouldn't spill his secret."

"You're all sorts of help," Jack said sourly.

"Course I am. Now ya mentioned that you 'ave two bits of information you'll be wantin' to share with me."

"Ah, yes, it seems that I got a letter from Elizabeth Turner." Jack held up a letter. "She mentioned that she is going to write a book on our adventures and wants our opinions to add in the book."

Barbosa opened his mouth to say something but Jack cut him off.

"No, we will not be quoted. She said that there won't be much dialog in the book at all, just plain facts. I told her it was fine with me and I'd pick her up at Port Royal. I also said that if she wanted your opinion she would have to talk to you. I figured it wasn't worth the annoyance to fight with you _a__gain_."

Barbosa closed his mouth and gave Jack a threatening look.

"What be the second thing?"

"I know where it is."

"Ya do now," Barbosa said with interest.

"Aye, I do. It's on a tiny, speck of an island that barely shows up on the map. See, look here." Jack handed Barbosa the map he was looking at earlier. "See it's right here."

Jack pointed to an island no bigger than the tip of a quill tip.

"So, my plan is," Jack started. "That I sail there now, and you go get Elizabeth first and then follow to the island."

"Jack, ya wouldn't be takin' me for bein' blind now would ya? Ya plan to go on the fastest ship in the world to Glistenin' Island and I be followin' a few days later. You be plannin' to steal the treasure right out from under me nose," Barbosa said knowingly.

"And why would I do something like that?" Jack said with an innocent smile.

"Ya wouldn't be wantin' to be stranded on another island with you watchin' me floatin' away on _your_ ship in the distance, would ya?"

Jack gulped. "Sea turtles mate, with hair from my back."

Barbosa laughed. "Aye, sea turtles. We'll both be goin' to pick up Elizabeth, mate. Savvy?"

"Savvy, mate," Jack said with a grimace.

"Now, I'll be leavin' ya with one thought," Barbosa said getting up from the table. "How long will it be takin' ya to find out the truth about Mr. Perry?"

With that, he left.

When the door closed, Jack said, "Oh, don't worry, Barbosa, I think I already know."

* * *

Coming up next…

Will Izzy understand this new way of looking at life?

Does Jack know about Izzy's secret?

Will they both go to get Elizabeth and do the right thing or will Jack leave without Barbosa?


	8. Scrubby Bubbles

A/N:

Disclaimer:

Chapter 8

Scrubby Bubbles

Izzy sat on the hammock Gibbs had assigned her and stared at the floor of the ship. She was completely confused. The only conclusion she'd come to was that she had become confused more times in the last few days than she had in her entire life.

Izzy reached into her pocket where the ring she grabbed off her dresser table had sat and pulled out both the ring and the chain. She looked at the inscription and shook her head. Finding true love on the sea while on board the Black Pearl with a shipload of pirates, it wasn't going to happen.

Izzy put the ring on the chain and connected both ends behind her neck. If only she could understand what was going on. Where were they going? What were they looking for? Who were these men she was traveling with?

"Izzy, c'mon up," Gibbs called standing at the top of the stairs. "The Captain has our course of direction."

"Our what?" Izzy said. She quickly hid the necklace beneath her shirt and stood up.

"Where we're goin'. C'mon or we'll miss it."

Izzy followed Gibbs up the stairs and onto the deck and they joined the rest of the pirates.

Jack Sparrow was standing in front of his crew.

"All right lads," he started. "We have a course of action. We are going to sail to Port Royal first. Everyone remembers Elizabeth Turner, right?"

There were many nods of heads and murmurs of agreement.

"Well, she wants to write a book about our, what did she call it? Astounding adventures and discoveries. I'm not quite sure what we've discovered," he said with a contemplating frown. "But I told her she could write it. Mrs. Turner will be accompanying us on our latest journey and might question you. Do your best to answer these questions. If I hear that any one of you bloody pirates has given her a hard time, there will be no rum for the rest of the voyage. Am I clear? Now, we will next be sailing to a tiny speck of an island that goes by the name of well… tiny speck of an island. Does anyone know what the name of this is?"

Jack held up the map and pointed to the island.

No one answered his question.

"Obviously not."

"What are we looking for?" Izzy asked.

Murmurs of agreement ran through the crowd at her question.

"Wow, not bloody one of you trusts me, now do you?" Jack asked his crew incredulously. "Not that I can blame you after all we've been through. Ya see, at this nameless island there is supposed to be a treasure that will "complete" us. I'm not quite sure what that means, but I'm willing to give it a shot. What do you say?"

Words of encouragement soared through his audience.

"Wonderful, Mr. Gibbs post the list of who I want doing what jobs and then set a dead straight course for Port Royal. I've missed Elizabeth's deadly personality."

"Aye, Captain."

Izzy waited in the long line of pirates to discover what her new job would be. When she got there she laughed.

"Gibbs, where might I find some decent scrubbing water so I can give the Captain a clean deck?" she asked.

"What?" Gibbs scanned the list, eyes wide. "Now, lad, I'll go talk to Jack. I'm sure he made a mistake about your job."

"Oh, no," Izzy said. "I highly doubt the Captain made a mistake about _my_ job. If the Captain wants me to scrub his deck, he'll get one as spotless as a new bar of soap."

* * *

When they reached Port Royal, Izzy was, once again, scrubbing the Captain's deck, down on her hands and knees with a brush and a bucket full of soapy water. Captain Jack Sparrow had ordered her to scrub the decks three times since she had been assigned the job and had been watched every minute by the _Captain._ She was getting very fed up.

Izzy felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Mr. Perry," Jack Sparrow said. "You will come ashore with Gibbs to get Mrs. Elizabeth Turner and bring her back to the ship. You will be as polite as a pirate can be even though you are overly polite for a pirate and most of all do _not_ talk to strangers."

Izzy looked up into Jack's serious brown eyes and laughed.

"Now why would the Captain be interested in me? I'm just the ratty pirate boy from Port Cunningham who scrubs the Captain's deck four times a day."

"Izzy, laddy," Gibbs yelled. "Time to go."

Izzy stood up and left her bucket and scrub brush. She looked up into Jack's eyes again and froze. There was something there….it was almost like he could see through her….

"Just be careful," Jack said.

Izzy walked away leaving Jack alone.

_When am I going to tell Izzy that I know __**her**__ secret? _Jack thought. _She's so…what's the word… beautiful, even if she's dressed up like a pirate. I wonder what her hair feels like. It__ looks like such amazing__ dark brown __under her hat. I wonder how long it is. I love long hair…._

Coming up….

Will Jack tell Izzy he knows her secret?

What will Izzy think of Elizabeth?

Will Izzy figure out why Jack watches her like a hawk?


	9. Legends

A/N: Hi everyone!!! I was asked for longer chapters, so I think I managed that.

Disclaimer: I love writing cliff hangers. I'm sorry if that bugs people, but I can't help writing them. They just seem to come out and be a good end to a chapter. Sorry BreezyKitty!!!

Chapter 9

A Legend

Izzy followed Gibbs through the streets of Port Royal. It seemed…familiar. They turned off the side street they were walking on and Izzy found herself on a main road. After following that road for a while, Gibbs turned left and walked through a gate and up the steps of a small mansion. He grabbed and dropped the crown shaped knocker which made a loud thud on the large old fashioned wood door. They waited until a man in a nice suit let them enter.

"We're lookin' for Mrs. Elizabeth Turner," Gibbs said. "Is she ready to go?"

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Turner," the butler said. "She said she'd be expecting you, Gibbs and to have you wait in the parlor. I'll go and fetch her."

The butler led them into a room off of the entrance which was beautifully furnished. The walls were covered in pale green wallpaper with rose colored flowers. Old costly paintings covered some of the wallpaper. There were antique sofas and chairs all around the room and a small coffee table in the center of the room. Izzy walked over to the coffee table and looked at the vase that was on top of it. It was made of gold and onyx and had silver diamonds embossed on it. Izzy pulled the chain that was carrying the ring out from under her shirt and compared it to the vase. They were so similar.

"They are very alike," a voice said from behind her. Izzy jumped and turned.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I hope you don't mind me looking at it."

"Of course not," said Elizabeth Turner. She held out her hand to Izzy. "I'm Elizabeth Turner. Who are you and how in this blood-spattered world did you get that ring?"

"I'm Izzy Perry," Izzy answered. "I got this ring from my mother. She told me that she got it from her closest friend. She said he gave it to her before he sailed away."

A frown appeared upon Elizabeth's face. "That's very strange."

"I'm sorry," Izzy said. "But what's so strange?"

Elizabeth turned to Gibbs. "Gibbs, it is so great to see you, but I really must talk to Izzy about this in private."

"But Mrs. Turner, Jack said to bring you straight to him without any questions," Gibbs complained.

"Oh, to bloody hell with Jack. This might just be about him," Elizabeth yelled.

"Yes, Mrs. Turner." Gibbs hurriedly snuck out the door and hastily snapped it shut behind him.

"Can't trust a bloody pirate," Elizabeth muttered. She grabbed a blanket that was lying over the back of a couch and started stuffing it under the door.

"Bloody hell, Elizabeth!" they heard Gibbs yell from the other side.

"Now, that's better," Elizabeth said with a sly smile at the door. "Now Izzy, would you please sit down. You are probably wondering what in the name of pirate I want to talk to you about."

Izzy sat on the couch. "Ah, ya I am."

"Well, first let's start with your name. It's not really Izzy Perry is it?"

"How is everyone finding out?" Izzy asked frustrated.

"It could be because you are a bit more, well, what's the word for it? Well developed in the body."

"Excuse me?"

Elizabeth laughed.

"Dear, your figure is to pretty. Trust me I know. I spent years with blasted pirates. I became a pirate king and am even married to one."

"You are?" Izzy asked incredulously.

"Yes I am. But there are other reasons why I found out. You're too polite for a pirate, but then again you're not a pirate originally are you?"

Izzy shook her head.

"But most importantly, it was your interest in this vase that caught my attention; and when I was the ring around your neck, I knew completely you weren't male."

"Why would the ring be an indication?" Izzy asked now fully curious.

"You see, there is a story behind the emblem that is on that ring and this vase. It is an old England legend. It is said that this emblem was once a family crest belonging to the king of England. The king had a mistress that he was entirely in love with. It is said that when England was attacked, the king took his mistress to an island hundreds of miles away from the country so she would be safe. The king went back to England with high hopes to stop the war within his country. He sent letters to his love for many, many years and she always responded sending her love. She told him of her new life on the island and how she couldn't wait to be back in his arms forever. She decided to tell him that she was pregnant with his son. After she sent that letter, she never got a reply. The breach in time lasted so long that she thought that her lover had forgotten about her and had found a new lover, so she buried all of the letters in a Spanish chest and took the key. Soon after, she with their child went back to England to find that there was a new king in power of no royal blood and that the love of her life was dead. The king had been murdered by an assassinator and now lay in the common cemetery by the sea. She went there with her child, carved the lovers crest they had fashioned together into his grave stone with a message that said…_Our family will always find love on the sea._ With that she left with her child and took to the seas to find her older son from her past marriage. She found him in a small pirate town forging metals. She decided to talk up the craft and her older son would sail the seas selling her crafts while she raised her younger son. Once the widow got good at forging, she took out the old key and started to work on it. She created her lovers family crest on it and engraved the message… _He will find love on the sea._ She gave it to her younger son and told him never to lose it because it would one day be important. She never told him why and ignored his curious questions by saying he would find out soon enough. She started to create other things. It is said that this vase was created by her talented hands, a ring, and something else. All she engraved with the same family emblem and message. It is said that the oldest son had fallen in love with a woman very closely related to the new king. As his mother lay on her death bead, she gave him the ring and told him to give it to his love as a gift. He told his mother he wouldn't, and that he was not going to marry the woman. When his mother asked why he said that it was because he hadn't fallen in love on the sea and that the ring wasn't meant to be an engagement ring for him to give and that it was meant to stay in the family of the crest. She told him that even if he didn't marry the girl, if he gave the ring to her, the ring would end back up in the family soon enough and that he would be alive to see it happen. He finally agreed to it and his mother died, leaving his two year old brother in his care. The older son took the ring and went to his love's house. When he got there, he found out that while he had been away, his love had been engaged. He gave her the ring and told her the story his mother had told him. She agreed to his goodbye wish and promised she would pass it down in her family so the ring would get back to his brother's family just like his mother had said. With that he left, never to see his love again. It is said that the older son shut down the forge and took the remaining items his mother made and sold them to buy a ship. My father said that he bought this vase from that man, but he believed in the tale as I do. There are many tales telling the story about what happened to the older son when he disappeared for good. The one I think has the most likelihood is that he became one of the best known pirates and changed his name to something different."

"Why are you telling me this?" Izzy asked completely stunned at this outburst.

"Bloody pirates, girl, I think you are related to the older son's love. That must be the ring. Does it have the inscription on the inside?"

"Yes, it does."

"Izzy, what is your real name?" Elizabeth asked.

"Isabella Peregrine."

"Ah, yes, you are loosely related to the king's family through many generations."

"Yes, I am. But who do you think the son's are?" Izzy asked.

"I have an idea, but I cannot tell you." Elizabeth said mysteriously. "It is something that you are going to have to find out for yourself."

Izzy looked at Elizabeth. "I'm not sure whether I believe you or not."

"That's fine," Elizabeth said walking to the door. "Oh!"

She turned back around.

"There's one thing I forgot to tell you."

"What's that?"

"The older son's love lived in Port Cunningham."

With a sneaky smile, Elizabeth pulled the blanket out from under the door and left leaving Izzy speechless.

* * *

Coming up next…

Will Izzy believe Elizabeth?

Will Elizabeth eventually tell Izzy who she thinks the sons are?

Will Gibbs ever find out what went on while he stood on the other side of the door with his ear to the key hole?


	10. Discoveries

A/N: Hey everyone!!! I'm now in the double digit chapters now. This is one of the moments you've all been waiting for!!! Drum roll please!!!

Chapter 10

Discoveries

Izzy and Gibbs lugged Elizabeth's trunk from her small mansion all the way back to the docks. By the time they got there, Izzy was gasping air and Gibbs looked like he had died and come back to life.

Elizabeth smiled at Izzy and started to walk up the ramp of the Black Pearl saying, "I'll send to other men down to lug my trunk into my quarters. Gibbs, you can just stand here with it. I want Izzy to come with me."

Gibbs attempted to speak but decided it wasn't worth the losing the little bit of vigor he had left, so he nodded.

Izzy scrambled after Elizabeth up the ramp and onto the Black Pearl's deck. Elizabeth started into a faster walk.

"Oh, Jack, I've missed seeing your dishonest face!" Elizabeth cried. She walked into his arms and gave him a hug.

"As I have missed yours, your majesty."

Jack let Elizabeth go, took off his hat and bent into a fake bow.

Elizabeth laughed. "Jack, stop it. The whole thing is over. I'm here to write it now."

Jack's face got serious. "It's not over for you until you pass your power on to someone."

"Yes, well, I will one day. But not today; I'm here just to write and to enjoy myself for a while. I've spent so much time on the sea that I now detest the city life. Port Royal has always been my childhood home, but I feel much more comfortable on a ship. The Black Pearl is my home now."

"Now, now, love, don't be gettin' any ideas," Jack warned.

Elizabeth laughed again. "Oh, Jack, I know what I want, but do you? Where does the compass point you?"

"Well." Jack pulled out a green and gold compass and grimaced. "I'm not quite sure."

"Ah, let's see." Elizabeth walked behind him and looked over his shoulder. The compass pointed right at Izzy.

Elizabeth gave a small chuckle.

"I wondered if you knew already."

Jack turned to look at her and shoved the compass into his pocket.

"We need to talk," he said bluntly.

"No, I don't think we do. At least not at the moment." Elizabeth gave him a sly smile. "Don't you have some ordering or something to do while I get settled into my quarters?"

"Um…ah…of course." Jack tore his eyes off of Izzy who was standing at the rail of the ship twenty feet away from them, looking out at sea.

"Mr. Perry," Jack shouted.

"Yes?" Izzy turned to look at a abruptly serious Captain Sparrow.

"You need to scrub this deck."

"In the bloody name of pirate, Captain," Izzy started. "If I scrub this deck anymore it will be as clean as a bar of soap itself."

"Fine," Jack said gruffly. "Find two pirates to heave Elizabeth's trunk to her room and find Gibbs water. He sure looks like he needs it."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

"You're getting soft, Jack," Elizabeth said with a teasing smile. "You never would have taken that from me when I was on board."

"How do you know?" he questioned. "You never tried."

Elizabeth smiled and walked away. She had definitely given him something to think about.

* * *

Many days later, Izzy once again was scrubbing the deck.

"Damn that bloody pirate captain to hell," she muttered under her breath. She was so mad at her Captain that there weren't words to explain it. Captain Jack Sparrow had made her scrub the damn deck four times a day which barely left her enough time to eat and drink let alone sleep. The entire time, the pirate captain had kept his irritating, studying eyes glued to her. She had just had it. Maybe she should tell him what she thought….

* * *

He hadn't taken his eyes off of her in days. He knew she was getting mad and she was going to lose her temper very, very soon. He couldn't wait to see those large brown eyes light up in rage.

"Ooooo, you're really interested in Izzy," Elizabeth said teasingly behind Jack's back.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jack said tearing his eyes away from Izzy.

"So when are you going to tell Izzy you know?"

"Soon."

"As in when?"

Suddenly the wind blew slightly and a few strands of Izzy's hair fell out of her hat.

"As in right now." Jack started to walk towards Izzy.

"Well, good luck," Elizabeth called.

Jack strode over to Izzy and pulled off her hat.

"Ha!" he exclaimed. "I knew it!"

"You bloody pirate!"

"Yes, I am a pirate, but at the moment I'm not all that bloody." Jack lifted his arms and looked down at his body to prove his point. Izzy followed his eyes down his body. It was a very handsome body…

"You know what I mean!" she shouted.

"Actually, no I don't," he said. "What were you thinking being a young female, dressing up as a pirate lad and getting on a bloody pirate ship?"

Izzy immediately sobered. "I'm not having this conversation out here. The last thing I need is…"

"Laddy? I…I mean, miss? Jack what the bloody hell is going on? Mr. Perry is a female?" Gibbs stammered.

"Yes Mr. Gibbs, it seems that _Mr._ Perry is now Miss… Miss what?" Jack asked her.

"_Miss _Peregrine," Izzy said.

"Miss Peregrine, eh?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Jack, we _cannot _have a female on board!" Gibbs shouted. "It's bad luck."

"Gibbs," Izzy considered. "Have you ever considered that _you_ might be the reason for all of the bad luck since Elizabeth is on board?"

"Well, look what happened with _her_ on board!" Gibbs yelled.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack said. "We will discuss your bad _luck_ later, but right now I need to have a chat with Miss Peregrine about our little dilemma."

* * *

Coming up next…

Will Jack tell Izzy he knew all along?

What does Elizabeth have to say about Jack's discovery?

Will Gibbs ever recover from the shock of finding out that "laddy" is no laddy?


	11. A Heated Discussion

A/N: Hey everybody!!! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. It's midterm exam week. YUCK!!!

Chapter 11

The Truth

With that he grabbed Izzy's arm and dragged her across the deck and into his living quarters, muttering profusely under his breath. Jack stomped down the stairs, and ripped open his door, never once taking his hand off Izzy's arm.

"This is preposterous," Jack said. "What in the bloody name of pirate is going on _Miss_ Peregrine?"

Izzy ripped her arm out of his grasp which had become much stronger on her arm the further they got down the stairs.

"If you'd stop yelling at me for one bloody moment I'd tell you!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Jack froze and watched Izzy, just as he imagined, beautiful in rage, glowering back at him. No one had _ever_ spoken to him like that before. He wasn't sure if liked it or not, but he definitely enjoyed looking at her like this.

"Why are you staring at me?" Izzy demanded.

"It's nothing, please continue," Jack said. "Would you like to sit?"

Jack gestured to a chair.

"What?" Izzy was astounded by this rapid transformation in personality.

"Would you like to sit?" he repeated.

"Um…sure."

Izzy sat in an old brown arm chair which was surprisingly comfortable.

"Okay," Jack said taking a seat across from her in another arm chair. "Let's start over, Miss Peregrine."

"I would appreciate it if you would call me Isabella or Izzy," Izzy said.

"All right, now tell me how and why the Governor Peregrine's daughter ended up on my pirate ship."

"If Governor Peregrine hadn't been trying to force me into an arranged marriage I wouldn't be here right now."

Jack Sparrow laughed. "_That's_ why I have you aboard my ship? Because your father tried to marry you off?"

Jack could almost see the steam coming out of Izzy's ears.

"Not just any arranged marriage," Izzy insisted. "To a man I barely like let alone love. I refused to marry Captain Morris and…"

"Captain Morris, eh?" Jack asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, do you know him?" Izzy asked.

"Unfortunately," Jack said. "He is a very disagreeable man."

"Then you can see why I couldn't marry him," Izzy insisted.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why you are on _my_ ship."

"Bloody pirate!" Izzy yelled. "I ran away!"

"Obviously."

"You're not helping."

"I know."

"Then shut up!"

"Ouch she bites too!"

Izzy ignored him and stood to pace the room.

"The arranged marriage was the last straw. I ran away because I'd had enough of my proper life. My father doesn't care about me. He only cares about money and what I can do to help him make his fortune. The people of the upper class mean more to him that I do. He's been this way ever since mother died.

I was tired of it. I was sick of dressing up for every occasion and having to watch what I say. The only time I was allowed to speak my mind was when I fighting with my father at home.

So when the marriage to Captain Morris came up, I decided enough was enough and took off."

"Ooooo, an arranged matrimony," Jack teased. "How traumatic."

Izzy stopped pacing in front of Jack and landed a handprint right across his face.

"Ouch!" Jack complained, rubbing his face.

"You have no idea what being in an agreed marriage is like you bloody pirate. I'm sure you've never even thought of the idea of being married!" Izzy shouted.

"I guess I deserved that," Jack concluded.

"Yes you did, now may I continue?"

"Of course."

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Izzy said with a glare at Jack who was watching her intently. "I left a note for my father saying I would be back when I was ready and left the house that very night. I walked down to the Port Cunningham's main sailor tavern and decided to plan a voyage to somewhere new. As I sat in the corner with my drink, Gibbs sat down across from me and asked me whether I wanted to become part of his captain's crew. I agreed because it was exactly what I wanted. I had never dreamed that by agreeing to a…what was it called? An accord, that I would have become a pirate. If someone had told me that this was going to happen to me a month ago, I would have laughed in their face, but here I am stuck on a damn pirate ship with a captain who watches me like a hawk!"

Izzy took a deep breath and chanced a look at Jack. He was still watching her absorbedly.

"What?" Izzy asked suddenly self-conscious.

"Oh, nothing," Jack said with a devious smile. "I was just thinking that you're very attractive when you get fustrated."

"I'm what?" Izzy asked astounded.

"Attractive," Jack said to Izzy's stunned face. "It means pretty, beautiful…"

"I know what it means!" Izzy said indignantly.

"Then why the problem, love?" Jack asked curiously.

"It's nothing," Izzy said suddenly embarrassed.

"No love, tell old Jack."

"Would you please stop calling me that?" Izzy asked, she turned and walked to the other side of the room where a painting of a woman hung and pretended to study it. She put her hand to the bulge where the ring was hiding beneath her shirt for comfort.

"Stop calling you what?" Jack asked.

"Love."

"Now why would that bother you?" Jack asked inquiringly.

"It's just that no one's ever…"

Izzy froze. She felt hands tenderly close on her upper arms. She turned and realized that Jack was standing close, too close with his hands grasped lightly on her arms. She was unexpectedly very aware of him, his height, which was many inches taller than her, the warmth that radiated from him, his smell, a cross between sea water and sweet rum, and most of all that his eyes were staring at her lips.

"No one's ever what, love?" he pushed.

"Called me that before."

"Then all men must be blind like old Joe," Jack said naming a crew member.

Izzy stilled even further.

"Relax love," he murmured.

Jack looked at Izzy and slightly loosened his grip, just enough for her to relax, but not enough to run away. He searched her eyes and saw confusion and curiosity. Exactly what he wanted to see. But there was something else, he'd discover that later.

She was so pretty, he thought. Her big brown eyes looking up at him and a swirl of brown hair that now fell to her waist. If he lowered his head just slightly…

Izzy gasped as Jack's lips gently brushed hers.

* * *

Coming up…

What will Izzy say to this tender side of Jack?

Will Jack discover what Izzy's not telling him?

Will Darkness in Starlight ever get through midterms?


	12. Denial

A/N: Hey everyone!!! So sorry that it's been a while since I last updated. This week has been the week from hell. Midterm exams…enough said. But I also sent my piccolo in to get key fixed and I got a phone call saying that I had a crack in the body of the piccolo. So, basically, its garbage, and I haven't been in the best mood to write fluffy romance. Had I tried, it probably would have ended with me axing someone in this chapter. Well, anyway, sorry!!!

Chapter 12

Denial

She tasted like honey and smelled like roses. It was a combination Jack couldn't resist. He should stop before he scared her but she just tasted too good.

"We can't do this." Izzy pulled away from Jack and tried to take a step back, but she ran into the painting of the woman.

"Give me one good reason why we can't?" Jack demanded.

"You are the Captain of this ship," Izzy said. "You can't be having an affair with a crew member, even if she is female."

"Well, first off, love, I'm not too keen on having a…what did you so crudely call it… An affair, with a crew member on my ship."

"Then you agree that we can't…"

"You are now fired from my crew."

"I'm what!" Izzy shouted.

"You are not part of my crew anymore. You are now considered a guest. You may work on the ship if you wish, it is your choice. If you choose to you will go to Gibbs for your orders as usual. If not, you are welcome to do whatever you please. I will tell Gibbs to move you into the room next to Elizabeth's so you don't have to sleep with the crew. Don't you dare say you would rather stay there. You would insult me horribly if you did. I also don't want a crew member to get his grimy hands on you. It is against the rules for the crew. But if you stay there I can't guarantee that they wouldn't try it. And, since I am the Captain, I am allowed to have an _affair_ with anyone I wish. So, because I can and because I want to and because I have a choice, I choose you."

Izzy's mouth dropped open.

"This is ridiculous. You can't just _choose_ me. I'll say it again, we _can't_ do this!" She shoved past him and started towards the door.

"Are you sure you mean we can't, or do you mean _you_ can't?" Jack asked quietly.

Izzy stopped on the spot. "Of course I mean we can't," she said stiffly. With that she left the room and let the door slam.

Jack watched her leave and smiled. He was going to let her walk away this time, to think and wonder about what had gone on between them. Something definitely had, but what was it? However, next time she wouldn't get so lucky. Jack licked his bottom. She had definitely tasted good. Honey, the flavor was irresistible.

* * *

The bloody pirate captain! Izzy thought. What right did he have to try and take advantage of her? He wasn't interested in why she was on the ship. He was interested in what she could give him. Bloody pirate! Oh, she hated him at the moment. But what could she do to get off of the ship?

Izzy stalked up the stairs and onto the deck and looked around. All she saw was a deep blue color. Well, she thought. I won't be doing anything at the moment.

Izzy turned to the railing and stared out at sea. So much had changed in the past weeks. She was a different person in a world she didn't understand. If only she had someone to talk to, to have someone to answer her questions. Then, she might begin to understand. But there wasn't anyone. The only other female on board was so close to Jack it was scary. Their relationship was almost like they had been lovers at one point. But lovers didn't often stay friends after a break up so maybe they had a brother-sister relationship. It was something to contemplate at a later date.

"Aye, you remember, Captain, what it was like when we went to the end of the world," Izzy heard Gibbs said.

"Yes, I do, but I want your version of the adventure," Elizabeth said.

"All right," Gibbs muttered. "We sailed over a cliff. We thought Barbosa was mad. It had to have been a death sentence, or so we the crew thought. But it seemed Barbosa was right. We survived it."

Izzy turned and saw Gibbs and Elizabeth sitting on boxes full of rope. Gibbs was drinking a bottle of what looked like rum and his nose was getting slightly red. Elizabeth had a notebook that looked like a diary, and she scribbled down while Gibbs wrote.

"May I listen?" Izzy asked curiously.

"Sure, Izzy," Elizabeth said. "As long as Gibbs is okay with it."

"Umm…Captain, I think Jack will be gettin' upset with me if he saw that I'd been slackin' off."

"Sure Gibbs," Elizabeth said with a smile. "We can finish this later."

Gibbs slowly stood to his feet, took a nice gulp of rum and moseyed away.

"Bloody pirate," Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

"I'm so sorry," Izzy told Elizabeth sincerely. "I just don't understand why he has such a problem with me on board."

"It's all right; Gibbs has a major problem with females aboard the ship."

"I don't understand. No offense, but you're female."

"Yes, but I've proved myself. I have been part of Jack's crew; Barbosa's for a short span of time, gone on many dangerous adventures without giving them a second thought, become a pirate captain, and the king of pirates. I've also killed many men without thinking, stolen, tricked, and lied along the way. In Gibbs's eyes, I'm not female; I'm a pirate just like he is."

"Wow," Izzy said flabbergasted. "You've done so much and seen so much in such a short span of time."

Elizabeth laughed. "You sound awed. It wasn't all fun and games. There were many times where we could have died, or even worse, lived forever."

"But isn't that what a pirate wants?" Izzy asked curiously. "To be rich and live for eternity?"

"For some yes, but for others…"

Elizabeth looked out to sea and her mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"But for others, they just want to be with their loved ones."

"You really do have a story to tell, don't you?" Izzy asked surprised.

Elizabeth came back and focused her attention on Izzy.

"Of course I do. Haven't you heard the stories?"

"Yes, but I've never believed them. They all seem, well, impossible for a person to survive through."

Elizabeth chuckled darkly. "Yes, to most they are unfeasible, but to us, to us they are now just another chapter in our lives."

"Captain, when you are finished with you book, I would really like to read it," Izzy added. "To see what really happened."

"Sure," Elizabeth said. "By the way, don't call me captain. I don't have a ship at the moment. The crew calls me captain because that's what I've been for a while now, but you, you are a guest on Jack's ship, you can call me Elizabeth."

"Okay."

"Now, I must get moving," Elizabeth said. "I have a few other people I need to question today."

* * *

Coming up…

Will Izzy ever let Jack in?

What stories will Izzy find in Elizabeth's book?

Will Darkness in Starlight ever find a piccolo?


	13. Orders from the King

A/N: Hey everyone!!! There was some question about one of my sentences in the last chapter. It was the one that goes "Jack licked his bottom." It was defiantly a typo. I haven't been able to figure out how to fix this so when reading it please add lip as the last word to that sentence. Sorry!!!

Chapter 13

Orders from the King

Izzy spent the next weeks either staring at the sea, daydreaming, wondering what Elizabeth's book was going to be like, and speculating about the ring she wore around her neck. Because Gibbs wouldn't talk to her, she had nothing to do, so she had all the time in the world to think about things that she hadn't had time to wonder about before.

It was official, Izzy was bored to tears. It was time to confront Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs," she called.

Gibbs stood by the railing with rope in his hands and blatantly ignored her.

"Gibbs, I've had enough!" Izzy shouted marching over to him. "You will speak to me like a human being, female or not! I do not blend in with the ship. I am just as visible as every other god for saken pirate on this ship. Do you understand me?"

Gibbs slowly turned around.

"Lass," he said. "You've gathered a crowd."

"D'you think I care whether I gather the whole ship or not?!" Izzy shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Obviously not," a voice said from behind her. Izzy turned around to face Jack and the rest of the crew.

"What be the problem, love?" Jack asked kindly.

"Oh, you know exactly what the problem is!" Izzy bellowed. "Ever since you revealed my true identity I've been treated like I'm some sort of evil creature. Your crew has seen many evil creatures if the stories I've heard on shore are true, so why am I, am woman, so hard to treat equally?"

"Well, love, we haven't exactly treated our enemies equally in the past," Jack said. "It was a more of a take what you can get bargain."

"I don't care what it was. I want to be treated at least like another member of the crew. Gibbs told me when we first met that this crew has taught dunderheads how to sail. If that's true, then why in the name of pirate can't you teach me?"

"You see, love, the main problem is, well, your blood."

"What the hell does my bloody have to do with me learning how to sail?" Izzy demanded.

"It's more of, what's the word, you heritage," Jack said. "You're related to the king."

"Your point?"

"Well, the point being, that because you are related to the king, the crew doesn't know whether to trust you or not."

"You think I'm going to turn you all in to the law?" Izzy asked completely stunned. "I ran away! Doesn't that mean anything?"

"It's not that I don't want to believe you love, but we're pirates," Jack said. "My crew comes first, you'll have to prove yourself before we start to trust you."

"Prove myself? That's ridiculous! What happened to the "you've agreed to an accord you are now a pirate" thing?" Izzy demanded. "Do you follow your pirate codes or do you make things up as you go and then break them?"

The crew gasped.

"Love," Jack started. "The first thing you have to learn is never insult pirates, especially a captain."

"I'm not trying to insult you," Izzy insisted. "I'm trying to figure out how your bloody minds work!"

"You see, the Pirate Code is sacred, we follow the rules," Jack said.

Someone in the crowd laughed.

"Oh, don't kid yourself, Jack," Elizabeth said pushing her way through to the front of the crowd. "Izzy, I was told once a long time ago that the Code is more like guidelines. We pirates follow it when it's working in our favor, but make it up when it doesn't. Aren't I right, Jack?"

Jack mumbled a reply.

"I'm sorry Jack, what was that?" Elizabeth asked politely.

"I said that you're a sly one, Lizzie."

Elizabeth laughed. "Of course I am Jack. I learned from the best."

Jack looked at her curiously. "Will was never sly, Lizzie. He was plain stupid."

"He couldn't have been that stupid, when he's still alive today. I'd say you've won that category by believing that all females fall at the mighty Jack Sparrow's feet."

"Captain," Jack muttered.

"Excuse me," Elizabeth said sliding into a fake bow. "Captain Jack Sparrow, I do remember that we had to come find you after you fell for a trick which killed you."

"Yes, Lizzie you did. But it was all thanks to you that I died in the first place."

"Yes, it was. And I'd do it again if it was one death for the price of many."

"Such violence, Lizzie, remember you are a guest on my ship and you need me to write your little book."

"I don't have to be a guest, Jack," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Remember, you were the one who made me king. So all I have to do is tell your crew that I'm their new captain and to set sail to the nearest island. I can leave you there with a pistol with one shot and have you watch the Black Pearl, which would be mine, getting smaller in the horizion. And there wouldn't be any rum to save you this time."

"Sea turtles, love," Jack said. "But you wouldn't knowin' what direction you'd be going in because you don't have this."

Jack held up a compass. Izzy looked at it curiously. There was something very strange about it. It almost looked like it didn't point north.

"No, Jack, I wouldn't have that. I wouldn't need it. But then again, it isn't any use to you anyway since you don't understand what it's telling you," Elizabeth teased.

"Of course I know what it's telling me," he said pompously. "We need to go that way."

Jack pointed his hand to the right.

"No, ah, that way." Jack pointed to the left. "Maybe this way."

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh Jack you know exactly what you want you just know how to get it before it walks out of your life forever. You're scared."

"I'm not scared." Jack puffed out his chest indignantly. "I'm never scared."

"You keep tellin' yourself that, Jack. If you keep it up you'll never have what you want most."

Elizabeth took the hand that held the compass in hers and looked at it. She laughed quietly and closed the lid on the compass.

"You keep this up, Jack, and she'll run once we hit land and you'll never see her again," Elizabeth whispered so only Jack could hear.

Elizabeth looked up into Jack's brown eyes. They showed complete understanding, but his face was blank.

"I've no idea what you're talking about. Why do you have to speak in riddles, Lizzie?" Jack asked surpassing what she had said without a second thought.

"As I said, Jack," Elizabeth said louder so the crew could hear. "I learned from the best. Now why don't you talk to your crew and explain to them that Izzy is not reporting any of us to the king and that she is a true pirate. Have Gibbs give her something to do so she doesn't go mad like the rest of us."

"You can't order me around, Lizzie," Jack said dangerously.

"I can't you say," Elizabeth said. "I've managed to kill you once. I'm sure I could manage a second time. Will would love to see you again."

Jack's face went from a deep tan to a blanched white.

"Lizzie, Will won't be seein' me till his ten years are up."

"Then you'll be a good little boy and do what I say."

With that Captain Elizabeth Turner sauntered away to leave Jack standing in the center of his crew with their mouths hanging open.

"Damn women," Jack muttered pulling himself together. "Fine. All right gents, you heard the king, Miss Peregrine is part of the crew until further notice. She is to be treated as an _equal_. Gibbs, give her something to do. Teach her how to sail and make our guest happy. She has a lot to learn."

* * *

Coming up…

Will Izzy be able to push Jack around like Elizabeth does to get what she wants?

Will Jack find out what he wants most, or does he already know?

Will Darkness in Starlight post a chapter that doesn't have any typos in it?


	14. Life and Death

A/N: Hey everyone!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really loved writing it.

Chapter 14

Life and Death

Gibbs had once again condemned Izzy to scrubbing the decks. She hated it. It was almost like sitting in her room, staring at the walls. Oh well, at least she had something to do.

Izzy scrubbed at the deck harder. Damn Jack Sparrow to hell and back, she thought. Captain! She reminded herself. Why on earth was he so particular about being called captain?

I wonder if all of the stories are true. Izzy asked herself. No one challenged Elizabeth and Jack's tales so maybe…

"Ahhh!"

Izzy jumped to her feet and looked around to find who screamed.

The man who usually sat in the crow's nest, hung from the netting directly below by his ankle.

Izzy started running without giving it a second thought.

* * *

Jack was coming up the stairs before he heard the scream. A shriek like that meant someone was in peril. Jack quickened his pace to a sprint. Please don't be Izzy, he repeatedly thought.

As Jack hit the top of the stairs, he looked around. The entire crew was staring up at something. Jack redirected his gaze and saw that Tommy, the new boy who worked in the crow's nest, was hanging from the netting by his ankle. And then he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. A figure with long hair was climbing her way up the netting.

Elizabeth rots at climbing netting, Jack thought. Wow, she's gotten much better. She almost looks like she's done this for years. Wait…that's not Lizzie, that's Izzy! What in the bloody name of pirate does she think she's doing?

The boy Tommy was screaming now, something about his ankle.

At that exact moment, Izzy's foot slid on the ropes. Jack took two steps forward. No, he thought, I'm going to see how this goes I can't make this look like I care about her. I've never done that for any other crew member.

"Jack!" Gibbs shouted. "Aren't ya goin' ta do somethin'?"

"Nope," Jack said. "It's about time that Miss Peregrine proved herself."

Gibbs looked at Jack questioningly, but didn't say anything. Jack always understood what he did even if others didn't.

As Izzy climbed higher and higher, Jack felt it harder to keep himself in check. She'd be fine, he told himself. She's strong. She won't get hurt.

But that thought didn't comfort his fears.

* * *

When Izzy reached Tommy, she realized that she hadn't been breathing. So she took a deep breath and started talking soothingly to him to get him to calm down.

"Tommy," she said. "Look at me."

"I can't, Izzy," he said crazily. "I can't, I'm gonna fall."

"You're not gonna fall, now be a good boy and look at me," Izzy demanded. "Tommy look at me. Pretend you're six and you're standing on your head. You've just accomplished this and you're telling your mother about it. You're afraid because you got your foot tangled in her yarn. Talk to me."

"Okay," he said. "I did it mom! I did it! I've practiced for so many months and I've finally got it."

Izzy's hands worked quickly to undo the "yarn."

"I won the bet."

"What bet?" Izzy asked.

"Joey bet me that I wouldn't be able to stand on my head for ten whole seconds. He owes me this week's allowance. He never thought that I'd be able to stand on my head. I need this to go into the circus. He'd never thought I'd do it cause I couldn't stand on my head. Now I can and in a few years I'm gonna be in the circus as an acrobat. I'm gonna make tons of money and send a bunch of it to you ma."

"You're an amazing boy Tommy," Izzy said in a motherly voice. "I've almost got the yarn undone from your foot. What I need you to do is to grab onto the netting with both of your hands so you don't fall and break you skull. Yes, that's a good boy. Now twine your hands through it and pull your feet out of the yarn. Wonderful! Okay, I'm gonna let go for a second and then I want you to put your arms around my neck and hold tight while I get you down. Don't be scared. I'm right here. On the count of three all right? One, two, three!"

Izzy quickly let go and positioned herself so Tommy could get his arms around her neck.

"Very good, Tommy," she praised. "You're going to make a wonderful acrobat someday. Now hold on tight while I get you down."

Izzy slowly made her way down. She carefully placed her hands and lowered herself onto a lower net. She didn't let go of her breath until she gently touched the ground with both feet. A strong pair of hands untwined Tommy's arms from around Izzy's neck and lowered him to the floor. Izzy turned to him and knelt by his side.

"What hurts, Tommy?" she asked.

"My left ankle," he said.

"Okay let me see it." Izzy undid the laces of Tommy's left shoe and gently picked up his leg and put his foot in her lap. His ankle was already a bright rainbow of colors.

Izzy gently brushed her fingers over his ankle and searched for the break. When she found it, she pushed slightly harder.

"Ouch!"

"I know, I know," she consoled. "You've broken you ankle. It's a clean break so it's gonna heal faster."

She looked around and saw men on all sides of her.

"I need some sort of cloth to bandage this so it will heal in one position," she said. "Preferably something clean."

A man scampered off and returned with two rolls of beige colored bandage.

"Tommy," she said. "This is gonna hurt, okay? I want you to take this bandage and squeeze it as tight as you possibly can. Can you do that?"

"Ya."

"Okay, I'm gonna set your ankle now. One, two, three."

Izzy quickly turned Tommy's ankle into the correct position and started to wrap it. Tommy hadn't made a sound, but had tears rolling down his reddened cheeks and was squeezing the bandage like it was the difference between life and death.

Izzy finished wrapping Tommy's ankle and tucked the end into the rest of the bandage.

She looked up at Tommy and smiled.

"You can open your eyes now, Tommy," she said. "I'm all done."

Tommy slowly opened his eyes and looked at his leg. He grimaced and looked down at his hands.

"Thanks," he said. He handed her back the other roll of bandage. Izzy took it from him and glanced at it seeing finger prints embossed in its folds.

"Don't worry about it. Now all I want you to do is to sleep."

Izzy looked at the crew.

"I need someone to make up a bed in my room on the floor. It can be made out of anything squishy. I need some blankets, and a large bottle of rum, can someone handle that?" she asked.

"Yup." Two men sauntered away to do her bidding.

Someone handed her the largest bottle of rum she'd ever seen in her life. Izzy's eyes widened.

"Tommy," she said. "Have you ever had rum before?"

"Ya."

"How much can you drink before your vision gets blurry?" she asked.

"About three quarters of that bottle," he replied seriously.

Izzy gulped. "I want you to drink all of it, do you understand? It will make the pain in your leg go away, but you'll have a bad headache in the morning. Is that okay?"

"Ya, just give it to me." Tommy reached out for the bottle. Izzy took the cork out of it and let his fingers grasp it. He brought the opening to his lips and started to gulp the rum down. Izzy watched him, stunned at what she was watching.

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Miss Peregrine," Gibbs said. "The bed is made up."

"All right," she said. "Just let him finish this before we take him in there."

Just as she said this, Tommy put the bottle down.

"Izzy," he slurred. "Ya look kinda funny."

"I know," she said. "Now, Tommy, we're gonna pick you up and bring you to a bed so you can sleep, okay?"

Tommy nodded.

Two men picked up Tommy carefully and started to walk towards the stairs. Izzy followed and opened doors for them. They entered her room and she found that a cot had been set up on the other side of the room from her bed. Tommy was tenderly laid down and Izzy covered him with blankets.

She turned to the two men. "Thanks for your help."

They looked at her uncertainly and made a speedy retreat for the door.

Izzy frowned and looked at Tommy.

How in the bloody name of pirate did a fourteen year old boy end up on a pirate ship? She thought. She was going to have a nice long chat with _Captain_ Jack Sparrow about this one. She'd put up with a lot, but this was the last straw.

At that moment there was a soft knock at the door.

* * *

Coming up…

Who's at the door?

Will Izzy have her _chat_ with Jack?

Will Izzy find out Tommy's story to why he's on a pirate ship?


	15. A Sad Story

A/N: Hey everyone!!! When I wrote this chapter I almost cried through it. I found it painstakingly sad. I'd love to hear what you think of it.

Chapter 15

A Sad Story

Izzy went to the door and opened it quietly. Tommy had fallen asleep as soon as she'd put the blankets around him. She didn't think he'd wake after all of the rum he'd had, but she didn't want to risk it.

On the other side of the door stood Captain Jack Sparrow, Izzy inwardly grimaced. Here we go again, she thought.

"Miss Peregrine," he said. "Would you mind taking a stroll with me?"

Izzy looked at him curiously. He was being pleasant. Not a good sign.

"Of course, but there aren't many places to stroll on a ship."

"Indeed," he replied. "But I want to talk to you about what just happened."

Izzy turned her head to glance at Tommy. He was fast asleep.

"All right."

She closed the door soundlessly behind her and followed Jack up the stairs.

He stopped by the railing, many feet away from the rest of the crew so they could not overhear their conversation.

"I've one question for you," he said turning to her. "What in the bloody name of pirate were you thinking risking your life for a crew member?"

Izzy's jaw dropped.

"And without a single drop of rum in you," he continued. "You must be mad!"

Izzy's temper went from zero to sixty in three seconds flat.

"Mad! Rum! That boy's life was in danger. I wasn't going to let him fall to his doom if I had anything to say about it."

"But you don't even know him!" Jack insisted.

"I don't have to know him!" Izzy yelled back. "A fourteen year old boy was hanging by his ankle many stories above the deck, upside down! I never gave a thought about not knowing him!"

"Yes, but by attempting to save his life you put yours in danger. Sensible pirates like me never put our lives in danger for fellow crew members," Jack said logically.

"Then you are a coward!" Izzy stated.

Jack's jaw now dropped.

"Miss Peregrine," he said pulling himself back together. "I am your captain…"

"I could care less at the moment if you're my captain or not. But because you are the captain of this ship, you should care somewhat about your crew. You proved just now that you obliviously don't so you don't deserve to be the captain of this ship. Or any for that matter."

"Miss Peregrine, you are walking a fine line."

"I don't care what line I'm walking!" Izzy shouted at him.

"You should!" Jack shouted back.

"Well, I don't!" she yelled. "One day _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, you are gonna end up alone with no one by your side to help you because you don't care. And then what are you going to do? Who are you going to go to? Well, it's not going to be me. You hired a fourteen year old boy to help sail a pirate ship! Where are your morals?! Oh, I forgot, you don't have any morals, or feelings for that matter! I can't wait for the day you end up alone, Jack Sparrow, cause then you might just feel something. And I hope to hell you realize what it's like to be alone!"

With that Izzy turned on her heel and marched back down the stairs to her room.

Jack watched the fuming Izzy stomp away.

She was wrong, he did have feelings, and she'd just destroyed any hope that he had of her caring for him.

* * *

Elizabeth watched the small war from above them. She'd never heard anyone yell at Jack like that before. Not even herself. She'd always put him in his place by using snide, sneaky, painful comments. But Izzy's way had worked just as well and had been just as painful. Elizabeth had heard every word. Izzy didn't know how right she was, but Jack himself did. Elizabeth could see it on his face now, watching Izzy stamp away. Oh, he knew all right, but he didn't know what to do about it. His face showed he was confused and hurt. It was a look Elizabeth had never seen before. She didn't like it. She wanted to see the old, confident Jack back, but there was nothing she could do. This was a lesson he had to learn for himself.

But she could do something. Elizabeth left her perch from where she had been watching the sea before the small war, and hopped onto the deck.

"You heard every word?" Jack asked as she passed.

"You bet I did," she replied.

"And?"

"And what?" she asked. "I'm not helping you out of this one. You dug your hole, now build your latter."

She left him staring at the sea blankly, pondering her words.

* * *

Elizabeth went downstairs and knocked on Izzy's door.

She heard someone walk to the door on the other side.

"Jack, I don't want to talk to you right now," Izzy said. "Go away."

Elizabeth smiled. "It's not Jack."

Izzy hesitated before she touched the handle.

Elizabeth heard the lock slide open and the door opened. She entered and smiled at Izzy. Izzy attempted one back, but she was still too mad to be pleasant.

"Elizabeth," she said. "This really isn't a good time to talk to me. I'm not in the best of moods."

"As I've heard."

"You heard the whole thing?" Izzy asked.

"I did."

Izzy winced. Elizabeth quietly laughed at her.

"I think what you said was brilliant," she said. "You've no idea how right you were."

Izzy looked closely at her. "You're serious?"

"Of course," she said. "You don't believe me?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I've been having really bad experiences with pirates lately."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Yes, I can see what you mean. Why don't we sit down and talk."

Izzy glanced at Tommy uncertainly.

"Don't worry about him," Elizabeth said following her gaze. "He's gonna be asleep for a while after all the rum he drank."

"I couldn't think of any other way," Izzy said.

"I would have done the same thing," Elizabeth concluded. "Come, let's sit by the window."

She led the way over the window seat that was gigantic enough to fit five people comfortably. They sat facing each other.

"Let me start by saying that what you did earlier today, Izzy took guts. Not every person has guts. And as you've seen, very few pirates. You risked your life to save a fourteen year old boy's. But I can also see why Jack was upset."

"Why in the bloody name of pirate would Jack Sparrow care about me? He basically told me he doesn't care about his crew, why should I be any different?"

Elizabeth laughed. "That is a question you're going to have to ask him. He's the only one who can tell you what he's feeling; he might not be able to tell you at the moment. He's confused. I've never seen him like this before. You strike a different feeling in him. I don't think he understands it. I'm the closest thing he's ever had to a friend. He looks at women like they're toys and not something to be cherished."

It was Izzy's turn to laugh. "You make it sound like he's half in love with me!"

"I think he might be."

"Do you realize how crazy that sounds? The mighty Captain Jack Sparrow might possibly be in love with Miss Isabella Peregrine?"

"Yes, I know it's strange. I never thought I'd see the day where I thought I'd be saying this. The way he looks at you…I've never seen him look at anyone that way before."

"Let's put this to the side for now so I can think about this," Izzy said uncomfortable. "What do you know about Tommy's past?"

"Jack told me when I got on board a few weeks ago. When Jack was in Tortuga, little Tommy Michael came to him in the pub. He said he needed some money and was willing to do just about anything to get it. Jack asked him what his story was and Tommy hesitated. Jack asked about his folks and Tommy's eyes filled with tears. Tommy told Jack about the little house he'd lived in at Port Mason for fourteen years. He had a little brother named Joey and they were best friends. His father worked round the clock to make ends meet. Tommy loved his mother. About three and a half months ago, there was a house fire. It was in the middle of the night and Tommy, Joey and their mother were sleeping. Tommy got out just in time, but his mother and brother didn't.

Tommy lived with his neighbor until his father came home to visit. Tommy explained to his father what had happened and his father went crazy. Tommy's father disowned him and told him to go away and never come back. So, Tommy's took off to the first place he could think of, Tortuga. He found Jack there and gave him a job. Jack told me he doesn't have a soft spot for kids, but I don't believe him. There's something about Tommy that touches him in a special way that I don't understand. No one knows who's Tommy's legal guardian right now, so Jack has taken him under his wing secretly."

Tears poured down Izzy's cheeks as well as Elizabeth's. Both women wiped at their faces until the tears stopped.

Izzy stood and walked to Tommy. She reached out and brushed her finger tips against his cheek.

She knew what it was like not to have a mother, and a father who didn't really want her. A father who was overtaken by grief and had lost his mind. Izzy felt for him.

Izzy turned back to Elizabeth. "I think I'm going to help raise Tommy," she said. "I know what he's going through and I think I can help him."

Elizabeth stood. "Then I'll leave you to your thoughts."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Everyone needs someone to talk to once in a while."

With that, she left Izzy staring down at the mentally and physically scared little boy.

* * *

Coming up…

What will Jack say to Izzy's idea of helping raise little Tommy?

Will Elizabeth figure out why Jack took Tommy under his wing?

Will anyone figure out why Jack denies himself of having a tender side, especially toward people?


	16. The Crow's Nest

A/N: Hey everyone!!! Enjoy this chapter!!!

Chapter 16

The Crow's Nest

"Mommy! Get up!" Tommy yelled. "Mommy, get up! The house is on fire! C'mon get up!"

Tommy shook his mother to wake her, but she wouldn't move. Smoke was engulfing the room. Tommy left his mother and ran to his little brother's room.

"Joey, c'mon we've got to get out of here!" Tommy shook Joey, but he didn't awake either.

Tommy took one last look at tiny Joey and left the house.

Tommy stood outside the chilly night and watched his house being engulfed in flames. Tears poured down his face as heart-breaking thoughts raced through his mind. He was never going to see his mother and brother again. They had already been dead when he got to them. It wasn't fair. What was going to happen to him? Where was he going to go?

Tommy fell to his knees and let his head fall to his hands. The shadows danced across his face as he mourned.

"Mommy!"

The ear-piercing scream tore through the night like fingers on a chalk board.

* * *

Izzy jumped awake at the sound of Tommy's voice. She looked over and saw he was crying.

"Mommy, where are you?" Tommy asked desperately.

Izzy felt her heart tear in two. She went to him.

"Mommy?"

"No, Tommy," she said softly. "It's Izzy."

Tommy's eyes popped opened.

"I miss my mom."

"I know sweetie," she said. "I know, try to go back to sleep."

"Okay."

Tommy lay back down and covered himself back up with the blankets. Izzy brushed her fingertips against his cheek and sang to him.

_"When it looks like the world is coming to an end,_

_Everyone stops to look for a friend._

_But in this dangerous world of ours,_

_It's so very hard to find something of ours._

_So we take to the sea and sing,_

_La de da, La de da da da de dum_

_La de da dum__ La__ da de da da da__ dum__"_

Tommy's eyes slowly drifted closed as Izzy sang the lullaby song her parents had sung to her.

* * *

Jack had heard the scream. He hadn't been asleep. He'd been working. Or he was trying to, but that scream tore at him. It shouldn't have. Tommy was just a boy. He didn't mean anything to him. But Jack knew better.

He slipped from his room and down the hallway to Izzy's room. He pinned his ear to the door and heard her talking to him. And then she started to sing…

_"When the wor__ld looks like it's coming to an__ end,_

_Everyone stops to look for a friend._

_But in this dangerous world of ours,_

_It's so very hard to find something of ours._

_So we take to the sea and sing…_

_La de da, La de da __da__da__ de dum,_

_La de da dum, __La __da de da __da__da__ dum."_

Jack let the melody flow through him. It was so familiar if only he could remember…

It didn't matter. Instead Jack listened to Izzy sing. Her voice was soft as silk when she wasn't spitting daggers at him. If only she would talk to him like that… Jack shook his head. What was he doing? Izzy was never going to talk to him like that. She hated him. He was just going to have to change that.

Jack moseyed back to him room to drink a nice bottle of rum and to plan on how to get what he wanted most.

* * *

Izzy awoke before dawn the next morning. The first thing that she remembered from the night was Tommy's screaming. She looked over at him from the bed. Maybe she should ask him what he had dreamed about. She already thought she knew, but she wanted to be sure. Maybe she should wait to question him until she talked to Jack about taking him under her wing. Yes, that was it, she'd wait.

So Izzy dressed and left the room, silently closing the door behind her. She took the stairs down two more stories to where the food and water was kept and grabbed herself a bite to eat. With break feast in hand, she climbed back up the steps and onto the deck. Izzy found a perch just above the railing of the boat and began to eat.

The sun began to rise in beautiful shades of pastel pink, orange and yellow. Seagulls flew around in the distance searching the ocean for their morning meal. Watching the sun rise was Izzy's favorite way to start the day.

* * *

Jack watched her for a few moments before he decided to approach. Her long chocolate hair looked almost black in the morning light. The sun was hitting it in such a way that it brought out auburn highlights in it. He looked at her mouth and saw a small twinge of a smile almost looking like she knew something the rest of the world didn't. Completing the picture was her eyes. Her large brown eyes twinkled in the sunrise. Jack suddenly wished he could paint. He wanted to preserve her on canvas so he could look at her beauty whenever he wanted. So he did the second best and took a mental picture and tucked away in his mind for a later view.

"Miss Peregrine," he called.

Izzy whipped her head around. Jack noticed that the smile and the twinkle in her eyes disappeared when she looked at him. He felt a sharp ache pierce his heart.

"Yes, Captain?" she asked eyes now cold.

"I wanted to tell you that your occupation has now been altered. Your latest location will now be in the crow's nest seeing as we are in need of someone up there and you have demonstrated yourself well with the ropes."

He could see the conflict in her eyes.

Izzy knew that this was as much of an apology as she was going to get, so she'd better take it. But she didn't want to forgive him.

"That's fine," Izzy said. "I'll go relieve whoever's up there now. If Tommy wakes please have someone come get me."

She gave him a small smile before she started to climb the ropes.

Jack looked at the sea and grinned to himself. Maybe making her smile wasn't as hard as he'd thought.

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Tommy called.

The door creaked open and Captain Sparrow walked in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked after he'd closed the door.

"I've a horrible headache, just like Izzy said I'd have. But other than that I'm okay."

"What about your ankle?"

"At the moment? It's completely numb."

"Wonderful! Then you'll be able to go back to your position today."

Jack watched Tommy's face turn to a look of pure terror.

"You don't mean…" he started to ask.

Jack laughed. "Of course not, mate. I can't have a broken man on board my ship now can I?"

Tommy shook his head.

"Right then, let's take a look at your ankle, shall we?"

Jack gently picked up Tommy's leg and wrested his ankle in his lap was he sat on the cot. Jack started to unwrap his leg.

"Bloody hell, mate," Jack said stunned. "Look at your leg!"

Tommy looked at his leg and his face turned purple.

Tommy's leg looked like someone had taken paint in many different shades and colors and poured it all over his ankle and foot.

"Wow," he breathed. "I never thought it'd look like that!"

"Well, it makes a pretty picture doesn't it, mate? I'm gonna touch it now."

Jack tenderly rubbed his fingers over Tommy's ankle until he found the break. It wasn't that bad. He'd seen much worse. Tommy's ankle would heal in a few weeks. But he'd still have to be careful afterwards. The bigger problem was if he was going to be able to do his job after his ankle healed. Jack hoped the boy wouldn't be afraid of heights.

"Let's wrap this lovely painting back up again, shall we?"

Jack finished re-bandaging his ankle and said, "I'm gonna go get Izzy. She wanted to see how you were doin'. I'll have her get some clean bandages to rewrap your leg. I'll see ya later, mate."

Jack pulled off his hat and sank into a fake bow.

"Bon voyage!"

With that Jack went to go fetch Izzy.

* * *

Izzy sat in the crow's nest with a telescope beside her. She loved this job. It was so much better that scrubbing the damn deck. All she had to do was look over the rail and she could see everything on board and when looking at the sea, she could see for miles. It was amazing.

At the moment Izzy was settled with her back against the post staring out to sea.

"Ahem!"

Izzy jumped and turned.

"Oh!" she said composing herself. "Hello, Captain. Is Tommy awake?"

"Yes he is," Jack said watching her facial expressions. "I told him you'd bring him a new bandage. I suggest you bring him something to eat."

"I'll do that. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She stood on the railing and grabbed a rope. Izzy held on and jumped. Jack watched he nimbly land on her feet when she hit the deck and swung the rope back to him. He grabbed it and tied it securely so it wouldn't move.

"How does she manage to do things like that without rum?" he asked himself aloud. "She must be just as crazy as I am!"

* * *

Coming up…

Will we find out what Tommy and Jack's relationship is about?

Will Tommy be able to go back to the crow's nest when his ankle heals?

Will Jack ever find out what stunts Izzy will do after she's drunk on rum?

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much to all my reviewers who keep me writing!!! I love hearing your thoughts!!! 


	17. Completely UnCalled For

A/N: Hey everyone!!! I think you guys will love this chapter!!!

Chapter 17

Completely Un-Called For

Izzy spent her following weeks splitting her time between taking care of Tommy and sitting in the crow's nest. She was finally enjoying herself. Being so high up was amazing.

The only thing that worried her was Tommy's healing ankle. It had been three weeks to the day since the boy broke it and it still had the same color scheme that it did then. She hoped they would stop soon so she could bring Tommy to a doctor. She wanted a professional to tell her that his leg was healing properly.

Izzy looked over the railing of the crow's nest and spotted a tiny speck in the horizon protruding from the sea. Could it possibly be…?

"Land ho!" She shouted. "Land ho!"

Izzy stood on the railing and used her rope swing to glide down to the deck. She landed inches in front of Jack Sparrow. Izzy smiled.

"Land ho, Captain," she said.

"As I've heard," Jack said. "I must speak with Barbosa to see if we are goin' to stop here to resupply."

"Sir," Izzy started. "I'd like to stop here."

"And for what reason?"

"Well, I'd like to bring little Tommy to a doctor," she said. "His ankle isn't looking very good and I'd like an expert to look at it."

"And where will you be getting your money for this small expedition?" Jack asked. He had seen Tommy's leg and knew he needed to see someone, but Jack himself didn't have the money for it.

"I have money I brought with me from Port Cunningham," Izzy stated. "I planned on using that."

Jack turned to Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs," he said. "Way anchor and raise the flag telling Barbosa to get himself over here as soon as possible. Miss Peregrine, when Captain Barbosa gets here, you will accompany me to my office and we both will discuss a legal course of action with Barbosa."

"Legal?" Izzy asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes legal, I can't afford to go to jail. They'll have my head chopped off and pasted to platter to send to the king," Jack told her. "Now go Gibbs. Miss Peregrine and I have much to discuss."

Izzy looked Jack over. His ideas seemed innocent. But were they? I guess it's time to find out, Izzy thought. So she followed Jack down the steps to his workplace.

He let Izzy enter first and shut the door behind him. Izzy thought she heard the lock shut. She silently gulped. She knew now that she was right to challenge Jack's words and that she shouldn't have agreed to come down here. Just wait and see, she told herself. Don't jump to conclusions. Maybe he just doesn't want our conversation to be overheard. But she highly doubted it.

"Miss Peregrine," Jack started turning to her. "I've just spoken with a reputable source that you want to take little Tommy into your capable hands almost like your son. Is that correct?"

Izzy looked at Jack curiously.

"Yes," she said. "That's exactly what I want to do. Is there a problem with that?"

"Well, yes."

"And that would be?"

"You see, love, Tommy's dad never gave up custody of him. So legally you can't take Tommy under your wing."

"But that hasn't stopped you from trying to do the same thing _ill_egally," Izzy shot back.

Jack opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it once again.

"May I ask who told you such information? I'm not saying if it's true or not, I just want to know who told you."

Izzy eyes glinted dangerously.

"A reputable source," she said.

"Damn you to hell and back!" Jack shouted at her.

Izzy laughed.

"Is that the best you can do?" she asked. "Damn me to hell and back? I thought pirates had a better vocabulary than that."

Jack crossed the distance to her in three long strides and pulled her tightly against him. He crushed his mouth to hers and forced it open. Izzy gasped and Jack swallowed it with his kiss. He brought his head up and looked into her eyes. She was dazed and scared.

"Jack, I…"

"Just shut up."

Jack went back to ravaging her mouth. He pushed her against a wall and trapped her. He pushed against her with his body and replaced his hands to the front of her shirt. He started to undo the buttons one by one.

"Jack, st…"

Jack bit her bottom lip and Izzy gasped in pain and pleasure. He slid her shirt to the floor and was just about to take…

Someone knocked at the door.

"Damn!" Jack muttered. "I was just about to…"

Jack down into Izzy's eyes. He had completely terrified her. Jack felt all his insides plummet to his toes. Oh he'd done it now. She'd never trust him again after this. He'd hurt her.

They stood with her plastered against the wall beneath him, staring into each other's eyes.

There was another knock at the door.

"One bloody moment!" Jack yelled. He moved back so Izzy could escape, but she didn't move. She was frozen to the spot. Jack bent and picked up her shirt.

"You'd better put this back on," Jack said. "Barbosa will have a field day if he finds out."

But Izzy couldn't move. She watched Jack with an unblinking gaze.

Jack sighed and started to put the shirt back on her. While re-buttoning her shirt, he brushed her skin. Izzy tensed, but the contact brought her back to reality.

"Get your hands off of me!" she whispered furiously.

Izzy threw Jack's hands off of her and she turned away. She quickly buttoned her shirt and ran a hand through her hair.

"Can I open the door?" Jack demanded.

"Yes," she said. Izzy crossed the room to a chair and sat herself down to wait.

She heard Jack open the door.

" 'Ello Jack," Izzy heard Barbosa say. "What took ya so long, Jack?"

"I was searching through maps," Jack said somewhat convincingly.

Barbosa caught sight of Izzy's disheveled hair and grinned.

"Must've been an intrestin' map to keep ya from answerin' the door after ya were the one who called me," Barbosa said.

"Aye, mate," Jack said. "It was."

Jack followed Barbosa's gaze. Izzy was now sitting in a chair in front of his desk, staring out a window. Her hair was still slightly tousled.

Izzy turned to both men.

"Hello, Captain Barbosa," Izzy said now fully composed.

"G'afternoon Miss Peregrine," Barbosa said with an evil glint in his eye. "So, Jack how long did it take ya to discover Miss Peregrine's secret?"

"I knew from the beginning," Jack answered.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Izzy demanded.

"Because I wanted to be completely positive before I said anything," Jack said. "Now to business. We had an accident on board a couple of weeks ago and had a young crew member break his ankle. Izzy wants to stop on this island that she spotted earlier to try to find a doctor for the little lad."

"And what will she be usin' for money?" Barbosa asked. "I'm sure she could make some if she was willin'."

Barbosa looked Izzy over with a teasing eye and looked back at Jack. Barbosa attempted to hide a smirk with a cough.

Izzy was instantly aware of what Barbosa was hinting.

"For your information, Captain Barbosa," she said temper rising. "I've brought money with me from Port Cunningham. I will not need to make money the way you hinted at."

"Ah, easy lassie," Barbosa said putting his hands up in surrender. "This old face has more scars than three men put together. I don't be needin' anymore."

Izzy settled back down in her chair still not taking her eyes off of Barbosa.

"Now what did ya do, Jack, that caused the boy to break his ankle?" Barbosa asked questioningly.

"Nothing!" Jack said. "Why do you always suspect I've done something?"

"Because ya usually do. Now what happened to the poor laddie?"

"Well, ah…" Jack started.

"He was climbing down the ladder from the crow's nest," Izzy started. "And got his foot caught in the nets. I heard him screaming and I climbed the nets to get to him. I untangled his ankle and brought him down. I've been taking care of him ever since."

"Ya seem ter be very brave Miss Peregrine," Barbosa said sincerely. "Not many pirates would've risked their own necks ter save another's."

"So I've been told." Izzy shot a glance at Jack. He was watching her reactions once again like an animal behind glass.

"So ya want to stop and see if ya can find the boy a doctor cause his foot's not been healin' correctly?" Barbosa asked.

"Exactly."

"I guess it's settled then," Barbosa said. He turned to Jack.

"We stop at the next port fer supplies and fer a doctor," Barbosa said. "Until next time Miss Peregrine, Jack."

Barbosa bowed and left Izzy and Jack together. Izzy stood and chanced a look at Jack. He met her gaze and held it. Izzy broke the contact and fled before anything else could happen.

* * *

Coming up…

Will Izzy recover from her "experience" with Jack?

Will Jack figure out how to get Izzy to trust him?

What is Barbosa thinking?


	18. Payment

A/N: Hey everyone!!! This chapter was painstakingly hard to write. I think you'll know why after you read it. Enjoy and please try not to roast me with your angry reviews!!!

Chapter 18

Payment

Izzy was excited and terrified when the Black Pearl weighed anchor. What if there wasn't a doctor on this island? What if something horrible was wrong with Tommy's leg? She couldn't think about that right now. She had to be strong for Tommy. He'd been relying on her these past few weeks for her to help him. She wasn't going to let him down.

Because of this promise, Izzy jumped of the ship as soon as it landed so she could go and find a doctor. After walking many blocks, she finally found one. Izzy entered and heard a little bell ring as the door opened. A small stout woman appeared behind the desk.

This must be the secretary, Izzy thought.

"Hello," the woman said. "My name is Lillian. How can I help you?"

"You see, the ship I was on just landed here to resupply. While we were at sea, a young friend of mine got caught in the ropes climbing down from the crow's nest. He broke his ankle. I've managed to bandage it in the right position to have it heal. I think it's healing, but not in the way that I set it. I really need someone to look at it."

"Would you like to make an appointment?" the woman asked.

"Yes I would, when is the earliest I can bring him in?"

"Hmm…"

Lillian shuffled through papers and found a small leather book. She opened it and skimmed and flipped through pages.

"The earliest is three weeks from today."

"Three weeks from today?" Izzy shouted. "Listen, this boy is fourteen years old, and scared to death that he'll never walk again. This is an emergency."

"I'm sorry, miss," the woman said. "But the only time slot I have open is then."

"But he needs a doctor now!" Izzy said.

"I'm sorry."

"What is the problem, Lillian?"

A man a little older than Izzy entered the room through a door across the room.

"This woman says she has a fourteen year old boy who was caught in the netting of a ship. The boy broke his ankle. She wants a doctor to look at it now. I told her the earliest opening we had was three weeks from today."

The man looked Izzy over from top to bottom.

"Why don't you come into the back room so we can talk Miss…" he fumbled for her name.

"Just Izzy," she said. She followed him into a doctor's office

"I'm sorry there are no chairs," he said. "But why don't you sit on this."

He motioned for her to sit on the sick patients table. Izzy sat and watched him stand only a few feet away from her. As he surveyed her, she studied him.

He looked to be about six feet. He had sandy blond hair and stormy gray eyes. He had sharp facial features, but was somehow decently good-looking. When he smiled at her, the smile didn't reach his eyes, but came very close. He had an almost trusting look about him. Izzy could see how people, especially children could trust him.

"Now," he said. "Tell me about yourself and the boy."

"There's not much to tell," she said.

"There's always something to tell."

He almost seemed to be digging for information.

"All right," Izzy said. "My name is Izzy. I've been on this ship for about two months, so has Tommy."

"Tommy?"

"Yes, he's the fourteen year old boy who needs help."

"Is he your son?"

"No."

"Continue."

So Izzy did. "Tommy's post was working in the crow's nest. One day, on his way down, he got his ankle caught in the netting of the ship. He was hanging upside down and screaming for help. I didn't know him well then. I jumped up and started climbing the ropes till I got to him. I started talking soothingly to him and began to untie his ankle. I got him down and wrapped it in a bandage hoping it would heal in the correct way. It doesn't look good. We stopped here so we could resupply and so I could bring Tommy to a doctor."

"Well, you've come to the right place, Izzy," he said. "I'm Doctor Tanner. If you can bring me little Tommy within the hour I will see what I can do."

"Oh thank you!" Izzy said. "Do I owe you anything for this?"

"Yes."

Izzy slid off the table, bent her head and looked into her pocket for the small money bag she brought with her.

She felt him before she saw him. Izzy looked up into Doctor Tanner's eyes. There was something dangerous there.

"You won't be needing that for payment right now," he said.

"Then what…"

Her question was cut off by Doctor Tanner lowering his head and having his lips gently open hers. His taste was different than Jack's. Jack always had the slight taste of rum, but Doctor Tanner's taste was almost too clean.

The doctor lifted his head and Izzy opened her eyes.

"That was your payment for our discussion."

He still hadn't let go of her arms. Izzy met his eyes.

"If that was what you wanted for payment now, what will you want for working on Tommy?" she asked although she knew the answer.

Doctor Tanner laughed softly. His hands slid from her arms to her waist. Keeping one hand on her waist, he slid the other up her shirt and brushed the tip of her cloth-covered breast with his finger. Izzy gasped and looked for an escape. She was trapped between the table and the doctor.

Doctor Tanner watched her eyes and laughed.

"You have nowhere to escape to," he said.

He kept one hand under her shirt and moved the other slowly down her thigh. He slid his fingers gingerly between her legs and rested his fingers on the cloth of her pants. Izzy froze.

Doctor Tanner chuckled at her reaction.

"Izzy, dear, that's what I want for payment," he said seductively. "If you're willing to give it to me, then I will do anything for young Tommy. I'll hope to see you within the hour."

With that he let her go.

* * *

"Disgusting pig!" Izzy muttered under her breath.

How could he expect that she would give _that_! The only person she wanted to give that to was… No! She told herself. She would not think about him. That person was only interested in the physical part of her just like Doctor Tanner.

Izzy spent the next half an hour looking for other doctors. But of course, Doctor Tanner was the only one on the island. Izzy walked to the dock, took off her shoes and let her feet drift in the water.

The only way Tommy would get better was if he saw this doctor. He was fourteen, he needed to get better. I'm sure it would be only for the night, Izzy thought. But she was still disgusted. The only thing she wanted Doctor Tanner for was to help Tommy. So Izzy knew what she had to do.

Izzy recruited two men to help bring Tommy to the Doctor Tanner's office. She watched the poor boy being lifted from his bed and carried off the ship. She was about to follow when…

"So how much are you going to have to pay?" Jack asked.

He stood a few feet away and had been watching everything.

"More than enough," Izzy said looking down at the deck.

"What did he ask?" Jack repeated.

"I don't understand why you'd care," Izzy said. "I'm not giving away as much as Tommy's getting."

Jack's face turned from tan to a blanched white.

"He asked for _you_?"

"Yes."

"And you said you'd give it to him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It was the only way to help Tommy. I need to go, it's getting dark and I don't have much time left."

"I'm not letting you go."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Listen to me," Izzy said. She was coming close to tears now.

"I don't want to do than anymore than you don't want me to. Probably more. But I have to, for Tommy. You can't stop me Jack. It's my choice. Now let me go."

Jack Sparrow looked utterly torn. He knew Izzy was right, it was her choice, but he didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to let someone else touch her. He wanted her to be his. But still, it was her choice.

"All right," he said. "Go, but we leave just before dawn."

With a stifled nod, Izzy left the Black Pearl.

* * *

Coming up…

What is Izzy thinking?!

What is Jack thinking, by letting her go?!

What will Doctor Tanner do to Tommy?


	19. Of a Nasty Snap and Alarm Bells

A/N: Hey everyone!!! Thank you for not making your reviews nasty. I appreciate it. The answer to last chapter's questions await you. Read on!!!

Chapter 19

Of a Nasty Snap and Alarm Bells

Izzy followed the two men and Tommy to Doctor Tanner's office. She was scared. Not just for Tommy, but for herself too. She'd never done this before. She'd wanted her first time to be special.

Oh, it's special all right, Izzy thought. Just not in the way I wanted.

Finally they reached the doctor's office and Izzy's stomach lurched. As they entered, she heard the church on the other end of town chime the hour.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you."

Doctor Tanner appeared from the same door he'd appeared from earlier. He gave Izzy a seductive smile.

"Bring him back and we'll see what we can do for him."

They followed Doctor Tanner and the two men place Tommy on the table. Doctor Tanner slipped into his white coat and washed his hands. Only then did he walk over to Tommy to start unwrapping his ankle.

"Goodness, Tommy boy, you've had quite a break," Doctor Tanner said aloud. "I'm going to press on it now to see how it's healing."

Doctor Tanner pressed his fingers on Tommy's ankle for a full ten minutes before he spoke again.

"Izzy, you were right," Doctor Tanner said turning to her. "It is healing incorrectly. We are going to have to re-break it and put on a plaster cast. It won't take very long, maybe an hour or so. I'm going to give him some pain medicine so the pain won't be as bad. Izzy, you should probably wait in the waiting area. You're not going to want to see this."

Izzy nodded. Tommy looked as though he was going to cry.

"Don't leave me," he said.

"I'm not going to," Izzy said. "I think I'm going to stay here with Tommy."

"No," Doctor Tanner said. "I don't want you to be squeamish. Tommy, it'll be better if Izzy waits outside."

Tommy looked back and forth between Izzy and Doctor Tanner five times before he nodded in agreement.

Izzy kissed his forehead.

"You'll be okay," she promised.

As she left she heard Doctor Tanner say, "Okay, I want one of you men to stand on either side of him while I do this. The pain medicine will help, but it won't take away all of the pain."

Izzy sat in the chair and waited. She gripped the handles until the design imprinted in the wood was molded into her hands. What was taking so long?

And then she heard it. The snap was awful, but the screaming was unbearable. She'd never heard someone scream like that before. Izzy lowered her head into her hands and started to bawl. After what seemed like forever, the screaming stopped.

Someone came out into the waiting room. It was one of the crewmen.

"The doc says ya can c'mon in," he said. He looked very green.

Izzy nodded. She followed him in wiping her eyes.

Tommy was asleep on the operating table and Doctor Tanner was forming a cast around it.

When he finished he looked up.

"This should dry in a few minutes," he said. "Then you men can take him back. Izzy will need to stay so I can talk to her about payment."

Izzy felt her stomach lurch.

"While we're waiting for this to dry, let's talk about recovery. You told me he'll be on a ship. You can take the cast off after three months with it on. When he feels up to it, let him use these."

Doctor Tanner handed one of the men a pair of crutches.

"These will make him mobile. He can use them while still in the cast. After the cast comes off, he'll need to slowly start learning how to walk on it again. Only a few minutes a day for a week, and so on. I'd say after a full six months he should have some use back in his leg. It could be longer. Oh look, the cast is dry."

The crewmembers took the crutches and Tommy and left without a word. Izzy heard the front door ping and she felt her insides sink to her toes. Her last hopes were gone.

"Now Izzy," Doctor Tanner said. "We can talk about payment."

He covered the ground between them quickly and trapped her against a wall.

"Relax, dear," he said coldly. "This isn't gonna hurt. Much."

He took her mouth in a savage kiss and used his tongue to open her mouth. He took what he wanted giving nothing in return. His teeth scraped her lips and eventually his teeth closed around her tongue in a bite. Izzy cried out in pain. He laughed and started to unbutton her shirt while keeping his teeth around her tongue. He let the shirt slide to the floor and did the same with her pants.

Pinning her against the wall with his body, he quickly undressed himself until he was naked. Then he ripped at her under clothes until bare skin touched bare skin. He put one hand at her waist and lowered his head to take her mouth again. While doing this he kneed her legs apart and moved his other hand to touch her. Izzy gasped and looked down. He was so huge. She tried to close her legs, but he just laughed and shoved his manliness between her thighs. He brought her head back up and was just about to plunge into her when…

Bang!

Izzy froze. She felt something lukewarm rolling down her neck. Doctor Tanner went limp and fell against her. She let him slide to the floor dead.

Izzy looked up and saw Captain Jack Sparrow standing at the door with a pistol in his hand. He was staring at her eyes wide. She started back.

Izzy suddenly realized that she was naked. She quickly gathered her clothes and dressed in seconds.

"We need to get out of here," Izzy told him. "Someone would have heard that shot and will come to see what's gone on."

But Jack still stood there staring at her, eyes goggling.

"C'mon!" she urged. "We need to go."

Izzy grabbed his arm and left the body of Doctor Tanner lying in a pool of blood on the floor of his own operating room.

* * *

Izzy ran faster than she had in her entire life. Jack had finally realized that Izzy was dragging him and was now running beside her. When they reached the docks and could see the Black Pearl, Izzy breathed a sigh of relief.

"We can't stop now, love," Jack said grabbing her arm to pull her back into a run. "We need to get out of here before they send out a search party."

As soon as they made it up the ramp and onto the deck of the Black Pearl, Jack started giving orders.

"Weigh anchor! Let's go you scallywags! I'll give you a direction once we're out of sight. Let's go!"

Izzy grabbed Jack's arm before he moved away.

"What about Barbosa?" she asked.

"He'll follow. He knows what happened."

Jack wouldn't meet her eyes. Izzy turned his face towards hers with a hand.

"Why did you…"

"Not now," he said pulling away. "As soon as we're out of sight."

The Black Pearl moved quickly with the Immortal close behind it. Izzy climbed to her post in the crow's nest and watched the town. Sure enough, they were almost out of sight when Izzy heard an alarm bell being set off.

The two ships moved behind a huge rock perturbing from the water. About three hours later, the alarm bells were shut off and the lights of the island city were doused.

Izzy felt the Black Pearl start to move underneath her. She swung down from the crow's nest and went immediately to her room. During all of the trouble, she'd forgotten about Tommy. But the door was already open when she got there.

"What he do to ya mate?" Jack asked Tommy.

"He re-broke my ankle," Tommy said. "He said it wasn't healin' correctly."

"Ouch," Jack said.

"Yeah, he never gave me any medicine for the pain like he said he was gonna."

Izzy's face blanched and felt her insides sink to her toes. That piece of pirate scum! Izzy thought outraged.

Izzy entered the room.

"Tommy."

Both Jack and Tommy looked up, but Izzy only had eyes for Tommy at the moment.

"Tommy, he didn't give you anything?" she asked horrified. "You felt everything?"

"Ya I felt everything," he said.

Izzy went to him and hugged him.

"Oh, Tommy," she said. "I'm so sorry!"

Izzy felt the tears pour down her cheeks.

"Izzy," he said bravely. "I'm okay, really."

"Okay."

But she still didn't let go.

Izzy felt a hand on hers and looked up. Her eyes met Jack's.

"C'mon," he said. "Let's give Tommy some time to sleep. I'm sure the lad needs it."

"Right," she said. She brushed her fingertips against his cheek.

"I'll never let anything ever happen to you again," she promised.

"Sleep well, mate," Jack said. Then he led Izzy from the room.

Izzy blindly followed Jack up the stairs and onto the deck. He pulled her away from the crew before he started to speak.

"Love," he started. "There was nothin' you could do."

Izzy let the tears roll down her cheeks again.

"I know!" she said. "I was just trying to help him, not cause him more pain."

"And he knows that," Jack said. "He told me so."

"He did?"

Jack looked into her hopeful eyes and replied seriously, "Yes, love, he did."

Izzy took in a deep breath and let her shoulders sag.

"I was so stupid," she said tearfully. "I should've just let his leg heal and then none of this would have ever happened."

She turned away from Jack and looked out to sea.

Izzy heard Jack move behind her and felt his arms close around her. Izzy turned into him and let her head rest against his chest.

Jack suddenly wanted to kiss Izzy very badly. The urge was almost unbearable. He remembered her velvety soft lips, the way they opened underneath his…

Stop! His mind shouted. She needs comfort, not ravaging.

Instead, Jack pulled Izzy closer and started to rub her back with one hand. He felt her sigh, rather than heard it.

"Thank you," Izzy whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything."

Jack smiled. He rested his chin gently on top of her head and let his eyes drift out to sea.

* * *

Coming up…

Why did Jack save Izzy?

What will happen to Tommy?

Will something happen now that Doctor Tanner is dead?


	20. Ello Popit

A/N: Hey everyone!!! I just wanted to let you know that I've been sick lately so I've been able to write a lot. I'm going back to school tomorrow so there might be fewer updates. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 20

'Ello Popit

It had been four weeks since Tommy had seen the doctor. His ankle was starting to heal and Izzy hoped it was healing correctly. She obviously couldn't trust Doctor Tanner, and wasn't about to bring him to another doctor, so she hoped.

Tommy could now move with his crutches and was allowed on the deck.

Izzy watched him while on duty in the crow's nest. He seemed so happy now that he could move. She watched him talk to crew members, laughing and grinning from ear to ear. His eyes twinkled as he listened to a story from told by Gibbs.

Tommy caught Izzy watching him and waved to her. Izzy waved back and smiled. She was so pleased that Tommy was healing.

She sat down leaning her back against the mast and started to hum the melody she'd sung to Tommy. Izzy shaded her eyes from the sun and looked out to sea. What in the bloody name of pirate was that?

Izzy stood up to try and get a better look at what was coming at them. She brought her telescope up to her eyes and saw that two ships were coming their way.

"Captain!" she yelled.

Izzy stood on the edge of the crow's nest and was about to jump off when Jack yelled back.

"Stay up there love, I'm comin' up."

Jack started climbing the rigging and hopped nimbly onto the floor of the crow's nest.

"What's for all the commotion?" he asked.

Izzy pointed.

"Look."

Jack took the telescope from her and looked out to sea.

"It's about bloody time," Jack said handing the telescope back to her.

"What d'you mean?" she asked.

"We have some new pirates comin' our way. Barbosa told me 'bout them. They think they're tough and want to show the rest of us pirates how tough they are by burnin' and pillagin' our ships. They want to control the seas themselves and have the rest of us under their command. Well they won't be takin' down the Pearl and the Immortal. We've been waitin' for them. Now it's time for fun."

"Captain?" Izzy looked at Jack curiously.

Jack shook his head to bring him back to reality.

"Love, there's gonna be a hell of a fight. I want you to take Tommy and go to your room. Lock the door and barricade it so no one can get in. Savvy?"

Izzy looked at him aghast.

"There is no way I'm going to let you fight without me!" she insisted.

"I'm Captain I'll give the orders," Jack said fiercely.

"I don't care!"

"You don't even know how to use a sword."

"I'll figure it out."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Izzy," Jack's demeanor changed suddenly. "Take Tommy and go, please."

Izzy's mouth dropped open. She'd never heard Jack say please to anyone.

She searched his eyes. He was serious.

Izzy nodded.

"Okay, but after you will teach me how to fight, do we have an accord?" she held out her hand.

"Ah, love, you're becomin' more like us every day you're aboard."

Jack laughed and shook her hand.

"Now go."

Izzy grabbed a rope and dove off the crow's nest. She hit the deck with a thump and took off running towards Tommy.

"Let's go," she said.

He nodded and started to follow.

They were about to start down the stairs when they head Jack say, "Hoist the colors, mates. We've got some pirates to demote a few levels."

Izzy looked back and saw Jack standing there with a silly smile on his face. He looked like he enjoyed this. But why?

It was not something to consider now. She had a boy to take care of. They reached the bottom of the stairs and started down the hallway. A door opened to their right.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Two pirate ships are attacking. Jack mentioned something about "new" pirates," Izzy told her.

"Damn!" Elizabeth swore. "I was almost done with my book too."

She ran back into her room and came back out with a sword attached at either side of her waist, a pistol in her belt. Elizabeth started up the stairs stuffing a knife into each boot.

Izzy watched her amazed. Jack was going to let Elizabeth fight but not her?

Izzy shook her head and nudged Tommy forward. She flung the door open and pushed Tommy inside.

"Sit as far away from the door as you can," she told him.

"Okay."

Tommy hobbled to the window seat and watched Izzy lock the door.

"What are you doin'?" he asked.

"I'm barricading the door," she told him. "Just in case they get past Jack."

Izzy moved everything she could in front of the door. She pushed and shoved at her bed until it stood against it and pulled Tommy's cot over and managed to get it on top of her bed. When she was finished piling everything in the room, she went to Tommy.

"Tommy I need you to get up for a moment."

He obliged her and she opened the window seat. Izzy took out a small box and opened that. Inside were two knives that Izzy had stolen from one of the lower decks where all of the cannons were stored.

"Take this," Izzy said handing him a knife. "Just in case."

He took it from her and Izzy slide hers in her boot. She closed the window seat back up and they both sat on it.

"Izzy?"

"Yeah?"

"How did your mother die?"

Izzy looked at Tommy. His face had paled. He looked exactly as Izzy felt.

"My mother?"

"Yeah."

"She was killed by pirates," Izzy said.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me?"

"Sure, I was six. My mother decided that she wanted to go and visit some family that was now living in Spain. My father decided to go with her. On their way back from Spain, their ship was attacked by pirates. Only two people lived, my father and the captain of the ship he was on. My father went crazy, so the captain told me what happened.

"It was early in the morning, probably about three, the captain said."

"Did the captain say what pirates?" Tommy asked.

"He mentioned something about "new" pirates," Izzy said.

"Oh."

Tommy looked at her face. Her eyes seemed far away.

"He said that the pirates boarded the ship and no one knew. By the time anyone on board figured out what was going on, half the crew was dead. The captain said the rest fought bravely, even my father. He'd left my mother in the cabin and had told her to barricade the door so she'd be safe. When my father came back to get her off the ship, he found the door open. Things were strewn everywhere. He found my mother dead on the floor by the window. They found a knife in her hand, which my father sold immediately. He didn't want any memories left of her. Except for the ones he had in his mind.

"Before they left, my mother gave me this."

Izzy pulled her necklace out from under her shirt and showed Tommy the ring.

"It was almost like she knew that she wasn't going to come back. She told me that this was very important and to never lose it. What intrigues me the most is the family crest on it," Izzy said. "I've never seen this crest before."

"Hey, I've got…"

Bam!

Something hit hard against the door.

"Quiet!" Izzy said. She said and put an arm in front of Tommy. She readied her knife and waited.

Bam! Crash!

A lamp fell of the beds and crashed to the floor.

"They've barricaded the door!" a man yelled.

Another laughed.

"It won't last long mate!"

Izzy heard a snap.

"The lock broke!" the first man shouted with glee.

"Keep pushing!"

So they pushed and the door started to open. Izzy watched the beds move and gulped. She was going to have to fight them.

Finally the door opened wide and the two men entered through the opening.

They were huge. Both men were well over six feet tall and muscular. They smiled dangerously at her.

"Hello popit!" one said.

They both laughed.

Izzy aimed her knife and threw it. The man she'd aimed for dodged it easily and chuckled.

"Oh, popit, now you don't have no weapon."

"Not that it would've 'elped her in the first place," the other said.

The second man picked up a candle stick and threw it at Izzy. It missed her. He picked up two more and chucked them. She dodged them. She didn't realize that the other one had thrown something too. It hit Izzy's head and she fell to the floor. Everything went black…

* * *

Coming up…

What will happen to Izzy?

Will Tommy be okay?

Will these "new" pirates take over the Black Pearl and the Immortal?


	21. Opportune Moment

A/N: Hey everyone!! The moment you've all been waiting for!!

Chapter 21

Opportune Moment

Izzy woke up to something tapping her cheek.

"C'mon love, wake up."

"Jack?"

"Yes love, I'm here."

Izzy slowly opened her eyes one at a time. Jack's face swam inches in front of her. Izzy suddenly felt something painful on her forehead.

"Ouch," she said.

"What hurts love?" Jack asked.

"My head."

"It should, you've got a nice big egg there."

"What happened?"

"Well…" Jack started.

Izzy sat straight up. It was all coming back to her.

"Where's Tommy?" she asked.

Jack didn't say anything.

"Jack, where's Tommy?" Izzy repeated.

Jack got up and walked to the window.

"Jack!" Izzy demanded now hysterical. "Where is he? Tell me!"

"Izzy…"

Izzy turned her head and saw Elizabeth by the door.

"Tommy was taken aboard the "new" pirate's ship. He was gone before we got here. They slipped past while we were still fighting. We think they were looking for something. Do you know what it is?"

Izzy shook her head. What was valuable that pirates would want? And then Izzy froze. She lifted a hand to her neck and felt for the chain. The ring was gone.

"Damn pirates!" Izzy yelled.

"Izzy what?" Elizabeth started to ask.

"They took my ring."

"What?"

"Remember the ring I showed you when Gibbs and I went to get your trunk?" Izzy asked her.

Elizabeth nodded.

"That was the ring."

"We've got to follow them…"

"What did this ring look like?" Jack asked still facing the window.

"Let me go get the vase," Elizabeth said. She left the room.

"Vase?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Elizabeth's family bought a vase long ago with the same family crest on it."

"Interestin', did she say from who they bought it from?"

"Only that it was from a man."

Jack was silent. Elizabeth entered with the vase.

"Here Jack," she said. "Take a look."

Jack held out a hand for the vase never once turning to look at Izzy.

"D'you recognize it?" Elizabeth asked watching him closely.

"Aye."

"From?" Elizabeth probed.

"It was a long time ago," Jack said. "When I was very little."

"Would you tell us?" Izzy asked.

Jack turned to look at her. There was an odd look in his eyes.

He brought a hand to his neck and pulled something out from beneath his shirt.

"Jack, is that?"

"Your ring's twin, yes," he said. "I believe you know the story."

He turned from her and left the room.

Izzy looked to Elizabeth for information on what she'd done, but her face was blank. So Izzy followed Jack.

"Jack!"

He ignored her.

"Jack!"

She touched his shoulder.

"Are we going to follow them to get Tommy back?" she asked.

"Yes."

With that he left her standing alone.

* * *

Izzy sat in the crow's nest wondering. She hoped they were going the right way. She hoped Tommy was okay. She hoped that they hadn't done anything cruel to him.

Izzy looked out to sea and screened her eyes from the sun with hopes to see two ships sailing away from them in the distance. But she was sorely disappointed.

"Hello love."

Izzy startled at his voice.

Jack laughed.

"Didn't hear me?" he asked.

"No."

"C'mon, love," he said. "Let's go discuss this idea of yours to learn to use a sword."

He pulled her up and handed her a rope.

"After you love."

Izzy jumped and landed with Jack hitting the deck about seconds behind her.

Izzy frowned.

"What is it, love?"

"It's just that you told me a while ago that I was made because I didn't make that jump without a single drop of rum in me. I've never seen you make that jump, until now. You don't seem to have had rum…"

Izzy searched his face. Jack turned away.

"Don't be so sure love. C'mon."

So she followed him to his office considering this thought. She followed Jack in and shut the door. Izzy went straight for the window. She loved looking at the sea.

"You can sit love," Jack said.

"That's all right, Jack. I'd rather stand."

"Your loss."

Jack plumped down into one of the ugly, comfortable arm chairs and watched Izzy from behind her.

"Why d'you want to learn to use a sword, love?"

"The reason now or the reason before?"

Jack gave her a curious look.

"Both."

"The reason now is so I can fight anyone in my way once we find Tommy," she said viciously.

Jack gulped. This could be a problem. But he wouldn't think about that now.

"What about the reason before?" he asked instead.

"Many years ago my mother and father went to Spain to visit family. My mother gave me that ring before she left."

This _ring_ was starting to make Jack very uncomfortable.

"Go on," he encouraged.

"On their way back, their ship was attacked by these so-called "new" pirates. My father told my mother to barricade herself in her room and he left to help the crew fight. But pirates got past the crew and broke down my mother's barricade. When my father found her, it was too late."

Tears slowly started to roll down her face. Izzy turned to Jack.

"She knew that she wasn't going to come back, Jack. She knew."

"Oh, love."

Jack went to her and put his arms around her. He let her rest her head on his chest and cry.

When she stopped Jack lifted her chin with a hand and kissed her gently. Izzy's mouth opened without an encouraging. She slid her hands up Jack's chest and around his neck while he fisted his hands in her hair.

His tongue entered her mouth and searched for new places that he hadn't discovered before. God she tasted amazing…

Izzy let Jack do what he wanted with her mouth. She was enjoying this all too much. When he pulled back a little to break the kiss, Izzy moved forward and scraped her teeth along his bottom lip. He moaned in pleasure and let her take her turn. Izzy slid her tongue around his and sucked gently. Jack's hands moved from her hair to her lower back, pushing her closer. Jack took his mouth from hers and started to work his way down her neck. He stopped at a spot right below her collar bone and swiped his tongue right there. Izzy gasped and pushed herself closer. Jack smiled against her and started to unbutton her shirt. Izzy watched it fall to the floor.

Jack moved his head to between her cloth-covered breasts and started to nuzzle his head there. Izzy let her eyes close and started to pull off Jack's shirt. It got stuck on a necklace. Jack chuckled and pulled off his shirt himself and all the necklaces but one. When he went back to her, he took her mouth in a kiss that made her head spin.

Izzy heard fabric rustle and looked down. She hadn't realized Jack had taken off her pants. But she smiled into his eyes and began to work on his. He stepped away from her only long enough to get out of them and slip off his shoes before he was back to her again. Izzy's shoes hit the floor with a thunk. What had surprised her more was that Jack had picked her up and was carrying her towards a door.

"What d'you think you're doing?" she asked shocked.

"I'm going to make love to you."

"I really don't think the crew needs to see a show," Izzy said uncomfortable.

Jack chuckled.

"Though they'd enjoy it, this door connects to my room, love," he said with a smile. "I chose this room for moments like these."

Izzy reached for his lips with hers and kissed him soundly.

"You're a sly one, Jack Sparrow," she said huskily.

"Pirate," Jack said.

Izzy smiled at this and heard the lock click open and the door opened. Jack closed it with a foot while Izzy looked around. So many things surprised her. He had bookshelves covered in books that looked well used. The maps, which were pasted all over the walls, were wrinkled and torn at the edges. There was a desk in the corner covered in maps with a book lying open on it. All furniture was made out of a deep cherry wood.

"D'you like it?" Jack asked.

Izzy nodded.

"It's amazing."

"Love, if you think that's amazing, let me introduce you to something that'll make your lovely head spin."

He grinned sneakily and set her carefully on the bed.

"Where were we?" he asked her.

"Right here," Izzy said.

She took his mouth in a kiss that would have awakened the dead.

"You don't play fair," he said.

"Pirate."

* * *

Coming up…

Will Izzy and Jack ever be the same after this?

Will Jack teach her to use a sword?

Why does Jack not want to talk about the _ring_?


	22. First Lesson

A/N: Hey everyone!!! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. My internet has been doing something weird for the past few days so I haven't been able to post this chapter. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 22

First Lesson

Izzy awoke the next morning and opened her eyes to something bright. The sun was already up and was blazing through the window, and onto her face. She scrunched up her eyes so she wasn't staring at it.

Izzy felt a hand on her stomach and turned her head to see Jack watching her. She smiled into Jack's eyes, remembering the night's happenings. He smiled back and started to rub her stomach with his hand, back and forth. Jack leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

"Mornin' love," he said pulling away.

"Morning," she said. Izzy rolled on top of him and kissed him. Even though he hadn't had rum for hours, he still tasted like its sweet flavor.

"Mmmm…" she moaned.

"D'you want to get up, love?" he asked.

Izzy shook her head.

"No."

"Good, cause neither do I."

He rolled her onto her back and positioned himself over her. He spread her legs and slid himself inside her. He pulled her into a kiss as he started to move inside her. After minutes of powerful love-making, he collapsed on top of Izzy while still inside of her. He nestled his head between her breasts and sighed.

Izzy smiled, content. At the moment everything feels right, she thought.

"Jack!"

There was pounding on the connecting door.

"Jack! Get up!" Elizabeth yelled. "You promised me an interview!"

Jack sighed again, but this time in disgust. Izzy thought she heard him curse.

"I'll be out in a minute, Lizzie!" he yelled.

"Hurry up for God's sake," she shouted back. "It's already midmorning! I'm in your office."

"Damn woman and her book," Jack said quietly against her skin. "I'm very comfortable right here."

Izzy's eyes twinkled.

"As am I," she said softly so Elizabeth couldn't hear her. "You better not keep Elizabeth waiting, though. She seems all nice on the outside, but you can sense the edge underneath."

"You're right, love, she's dangerous. Trust me, I know from experience," he said. "I'll go meet her and get this bloody interview over with so she can finish her damn book."

He slid himself out from between her legs and Izzy instantly felt empty. He gave her a warm kiss and rolled out of bed. He started to pull clothes out of a dresser and dropped them on the bed to get others. When he started to dress, Izzy watched him cover his naked self with cloth. She was very disappointed by this. When finished, he leaned back over her and gave her another kiss.

"We'll have our first sword lesson when I'm done with Lizzie, okay love?"

She nodded.

"I'll be in the crow's nest, as usual."

He grinned and left the room.

She watched him leave the room and then her mouth dropped open. Her clothes were in the connecting room. If she wanted to leave the room dressed, she'd have to go into Jack's office where he sat now with Elizabeth, naked to get her clothes. Then she'd have to explain that she'd spent the night in Jack's bed.

"Bloody pirates!" she muttered. "Always making things complicated."

Izzy slipped out of Jack's big bed and started to silently rummage through his drawers. She found discovered a shirt in a drawer and slipped it over her head. It was large enough to cover all of her down to her knees.

She went to the door that led to the hallway and put her ear to the door. When she was sure that no one was out there, she snuck from the room and dashed down the hallway to her room.

* * *

Jack entered his office to find Elizabeth facing the window behind his desk.

Damn! He thought. His clothes and Izzy's lay beside her feet.

Elizabeth turned and smiled at him.

"Busy night, Jack?" she asked innocently.

She reached down and started to pick up clothes.

"From the looks of this, I'd say so," she said. "I wondered how long it'd take you to get Izzy into bed."

Jack frowned at her.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing to do, Lizzie," he said. "We both enjoyed it. Just ask her."

"No, I don't think I will," Elizabeth said walking around the desk to face him. "It would embarrass her if she knew that I knew that she was sleeping with you."

"Lizzie, you make it sound like I raped her or treated her like a whore," Jack said. "I was good to her."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"On my honor," Jack promised.

"What honor?"

"Well, let's pretend I have honor. So because we're pretending that I do have honor, I'm saying on my honor."

"Fine Jack," she said. "I'll pretend you've got your honor, but I'll hold you to it. Now on to business, what happened when you were in Davey Jones's Locker?"

* * *

Izzy sat in the crow's nest, hours later thinking about the night's memories. She was so happy. She wondered if Jack felt the same way. She hoped he did.

I think I'm falling in love with him, Izzy thought. I wonder if he's falling in love with me? Maybe he's already in love with me. Wouldn't that be nice…

"Hello love," a familiar voice said.

Izzy turned to face the man she was beginning to love.

"Hello."

She smiled.

"I've borrowed Lizzie's sword for you," he said. "When we stop in a few days to resupply, we'll find you one of your own, love."

"Okay."

They jumped to the deck and Jack handed her a sword, handle first.

"Lesson one, you never, I repeat _never_ hand someone a sword by handing them the blade. If they're not paying attention, first of all their stupid, second, it could be very dangerous. Lesson two, how to hold the sword."

Jack looked at the way Izzy was hold Elizabeth's sword and inwardly grimaced. They had a long way to go.

"Not quite love," he said. "Like this."

He adjusted her fingers on the blade.

"Lesson three; try swinging the thing around a little bit. But make sure you don't let go."

Izzy swung Elizabeth's sword around to try to get the feel of it.

"Good, now on to lesson four. We're going to do many things at once now. We're going to circle, blades crossed, to work on your foot work."

Jack slid his sword from his scabbard and crossed it with Izzy's.

"Now follow my lead."

They started to move in a circle.

"Cross your feet, love," he said. "If you don't you'll trip, good. You don't want to look at your feet. If you do in a fight, you'll be dead in less than three seconds. Keep your eyes fixed on my sword arm. You want to be able to try to tell what I'm goin' to do next."

Izzy crossed her feet, following Jack in a circle. Never once had she looked at her feet, but had been looking at his face. Now, she was looking at his sword arm.

At that exact moment, Jack moved his sword arm in a swipe at her side. Without thinking, Izzy blocked it. Both had stopped moving and were now staring at each other.

Jack's eyes were wide open in a surprised look which Izzy had never seen before.

"I'm goin' to experiment, love," he said after a few minutes of thought. "Just bear with me."

With that he started to lunge and dive, sending his sword at Izzy in strategically placed attacks. Because of his slow pace, Izzy stopped each of them easily. His pace became faster and he started to move. But his movements weren't in the circular pattern they'd worked with minutes ago. This new pattern was all over the place. To Izzy it felt like a disoriented dance that didn't have a set step.

Both started to gain a sweat, but neither stopped.

He was testing her, she realized. He hadn't thought she'd last this long.

But at that moment, Izzy felt something hard against her back. Jack had maneuvered her in their "dance" so that her back was now plastered against a mast. He now had his sword point pointed at her throat.

"Lesson five," he said. "Always pay attention to where you are, love. If I'd been your enemy, you'd have been dead. I think that's enough for one lesson."

He left Izzy standing against the mast, panting hard, and wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Coming up…

What just happened between Jack and Izzy?

Will Izzy find out that Elizabeth knows?

What does Jack feel for Izzy?


	23. The Trickery of Sparra

A/N: Hi everyone!!! Long time no update. I hit a major writer's block. I attempted to start another one, but let's just say that didn't work out too well. So here's the next chapter!

Chapter 23

The Trickery of Sparra

During the following days, Izzy's lessons continued with Jack. She worked with him for an hour a day and then worked by herself for a few hours. Every once in a while, a crew member would want to see what she could do and would challenge her. Somehow, she won them all. Everyone she practiced with said she fought well and that she must be constantly thinking about what her opponent was going to do next, but Izzy never thought about it. It was just so natural to her. The only person she had to think about was Jack. His movements were so obscure to her. She couldn't tell if he was drunk when he taught her, if he was doing this on purpose to teach her more, or a combination of the two. After thinking on it for many hours in the crow's nest, Izzy came to the conclusion that it was a combination of the two.

The nights Izzy and Jack spent together. He showed her all the necessities of pleasure. And though she hadn't told him, she showed him love. The more time she spent with him, the farther Izzy fell in love with Jack. She knew this was a mistake, but somehow couldn't stop it.

Izzy was practicing a few days later and felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped around and pointed her sword point at the throat of her opponent. Her eyes focused in and the person she saw was Gibbs. His eyes were wide in fright and his mouth was opening and closing, but nothing was coming out. Izzy lowered her sword.

"Oh, Gibbs," she said. "I'm so sorry! I never heard you come up behind me!"

Gibbs was slowly composing himself after his moment of panic.

"Shiver me timbers, lassie!" he said. "Ya scared the livin' daylights out of me. By the look on yer face, I though ya were gonna gore me."

"Sorry!"

"Don't trouble yerself lass, although I did call yer name three times. I just wanted to tell ya we'll be arrivin' soon."

Izzy frowned.

Had they reached the ship Tommy was on?

"Arriving where?" she asked.

"Port Ravenna," he said. "The Pearl and the Immortal need to re-supply."

"Oh," Izzy said clearly disappointed.

"Don't ya worry yerself lass," Gibbs said. "We'll find them soon."

Izzy nodded and returned to practicing.

"Land ho!"

Jack sighed to himself. He had so much to think about. They had to find Tommy, but if they changed course Barbosa would find the treasure first.

"Bloody pirates!" Jack slammed his fist against his desk in frustration. He wanted so much to get his hands on treasure again. It had been such a long time. Jack picked up a map and saw that they were only two days from the island. They were so close…

But he knew they had to change course. If Izzy found out that they were still headed toward the island with the treasure she would murder him.

She'd be able to, too, Jack thought. He'd taught her how. He laughed.

He shut his eyes and smiled at the memories he had of teaching Izzy and watching her learn. She was so talented. A natural born pirate. She was so much like him, but so different at the same time. He knew that he shouldn't be falling for her. She was of noble blood. A governor's daughter even.

Jack rolled up the map and threw it across the room.

"Where's the bloody rum?"

Izzy saw Port Ravenna and was excited and sad both at the same time. She couldn't wait to get her own sword and give Elizabeth's back, but more than anything she wanted to find Tommy and destroy the pirates that had taken him from her. Izzy sighed. She had broken her promise to him.

She hopped nimbly off the Black Pearl and started walking down a well trodden path towards the main part of town. Izzy put her hand in her pocket to make sure her money was there. It wasn't. She turned and started to walk back to the Pearl.

"Be lookin' for this, Miss?"

Izzy turned and saw Barbosa standing in the trees just off the path. He was holding her money purse.

"How?" she asked simply.

Barbosa laughed. "Old Jack here is sneaky, ya see," he said motioning to the monkey that sat on his shoulder. "He's mighty fast too."

"I see." Izzy held out her hand and Barbosa dropped the small, cloth bag into her hand.

"But this Jack ain't the only one that's sneaky," Barbosa said slyly.

"What are you talking about?" Izzy asked confused.

"Haven't you noticed, Miss Peregrine, that the sun has seemed to stay in the same direction since our little bout with those "new" pirates?" he asked.

"D'you mean to suggest that we haven't changed direction?" Izzy demanded dropping her money bag in shock. "I thought we were looking for Tommy?"

"Watch the sun. Yer cap'ain's just as sneaky as old Jack, here."

Barbosa winked and sauntered away leaving a bewildered Miss Peregrine behind.

"Didn't you ever learn not to leave your money in the dirt? It's all too easy for someone to steal and run off with, unless that's what you wanted and then it would be all well and good to drop your money in the dirt for someone to steal and run off with. But then we wouldn't be having this conversation because if you dropped your money in the dirt and someone stole it you'd be chasing the someone who stole it so you could beat the livin' daylights out of them."

Izzy instantly jumped out of her daze and snatched he money bag out of Jack's hands.

"I dropped it," she stuttered.

"Obviously love, but no need to thank me. We all drop our money when our lover is about. C'mon, let's go find you a sword so you have a weapon to destroy the person who stole your money with." And without waiting to see if she was following, the captain traipsed away leaving Izzy behind, who was still trying to follow the logic, or rather lack of, that adorned his previous statements.


	24. New and Old Acquaintances

Chapter 24

New and Old Acquaintances

Izzy followed Jack blindly. She was deep in thought when Jack pulled her into a group of large bushes.

"What the…"

"Shh!" Jack whispered. He pulled her down and peered through the bushes.

"What's going on!" Izzy demanded in a hushed tone.

"Look," Jack said nodding towards the path that they were just on. Izzy's face blanched.

Captain Morris and a few of his men were walking towards the port where Jack and Izzy had just come from.

"I can't believe this!" Izzy whispered. "What the bloody hell would he be doing here?"

"Probably lookin' for you, love. You are the governor's daughter," he said. Disgust slightly colored his tone.

"But why would they look here? The odds of me being here are slim to none."

Jack chuckled darkly. "But here you are, 'xactly where you're not supposed to be. Now you tell me why they shouldn't look for you here?"

Izzy had no answer.

"I've got to get back to the ship, love," Jack told her. "I can't be seen and I definitely can't go into the blacksmith's shop with old Captain Morris in this surrounding area. I already have my name imprinted in the gallows. Love, make your little shopping trip quickly."

He examined the path again and stood.

"But how do I know what to get?" Izzy asked.

"Look for somethin' perfectly balanced. Gibbs will stay behind with a dingy to get you back to the ship, love."

With that he took off into the trees at a sprint.

Izzy grimaced. The last thing she needed was to be found, especially by Captain Morris. He'd bring her straight home to her father who'd force her to marry some man with a title nicer than his personality.

Izzy shook herself. Now wasn't the time to panic. She needed to find a sword quickly.

She jumped out of the bushes and ran the opposite way that Jack and Captain Morris had gone. She soon found the blacksmith's shop and snapped the door quickly behind her. Up above the door a little bell rang but it didn't register in Izzy's mind.

She gazed around the room, her mind only half thinking about why she was here. Izzy began to move around the shop. She ended up staring up at hundreds of beautiful swords hanging on a wall. Each sword had its own specific handle with its own markings.

Izzy leaned forward and grabbed a sword off the wall. It slid through her fingers and landed on the stone floor with a crash. She dropped to her knees and snatched it up. She was looking for damage when she heard a small familiar chuckle from behind her.

Izzy was on her feet in a matter of seconds with the sword clasped tightly against her.

"Who…Who are you?" she stammered in shock.

"I'm the shop owner, lass," he said. "And what a pretty thing like yerself be doin' in this here shop?"

"I'm looking for a sword," she said.

"Obviously, lass" he said. "What type might that be?"

"I really have no idea," she said finally getting her composure back. "I was told by… a friend to get one that was 'perfectly balanced.'"

"And why might this "friend" not be with ye since he seems to be knowin' much 'bout swords?"

"He, he had to go back to the ship," Izzy said curious now. The man was asking so many questions. She scrutinized his face very carefully. He looked very familiar, so much like Jack. "Something came up."

The shop owner thought carefully for a moment. "I see. Now, let's be seein' what I can do fer ye. All of me swords be "perfectly balanced" it's just a matter of preference…" he trailed off looking at her strangely.

"What's the matter?" Izzy asked suddenly uncomfortable of the man's careful study.

"What ship be you on?" he asked quietly.

Izzy hesitated. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"You be on the Black Pearl," he stated.

"Ummm… yes I am."

"And yer friend be Captain Jack Sparrow?" he inquired.

"Yes."

The man started to laugh. Izzy thought he was mad.

"Don't worry lass," he comforted. "Jack be an old friend of mine."

He laughed even harder.

"I wondered when the time be comin'," he thought out loud.

"I'm sorry, I'm not following you," Izzy said.

"You be the one Captain Morris be lookin' fer, isn't ya?"

"Yes."

The man stopped laughing.

"Well then, let's find ya that sword."

He took the one she had in her hand and hung it back on the wall.

"Wait here, lass," he said and disappeared back into the shadows from where he came.

Izzy watched the man vanish. She pondered what he had said. How did he know so much about her?

The smithy emerged once again with a sword in his hands.

"This be what "perfectly balanced" mean, lass," he said. He let part of the blade near the handle rest on his finger. "Both parts weigh the same."

"Oh."

He handed the blade to her. She looked at the handle and gasped, eyes large. The same crest on her ring was engraved on it.

"Ah, I wondered if that symbol be familiar to ye," he laughed. "Ye seem to know Jack slightly more than I thought."

"Who _are_ you?" Izzy demanded.

"Let's just say I be a close relation to old Jack," he said.

Izzy's eyes widened finally putting the pieces together.

"I can't believe it! You're…"

"Yes lass, now ye better get movin'."

"How much…"

"Think of it as a present from a brother," he said cutting her off again. "Now go."

She dashed to the door.

"Lass."

"Yes?" Izzy turned.

"Tell Jack I be sayin' hello."

"I will."

Izzy darted out the door.

Will Jack get caught?

Will Izzy get caught?

Who is the blacksmith? 


	25. Chase and Escape

**Chapter 25**

**Chase and Escape**

Izzy bounded back down the path towards the Black Pearl. She could see Gibbs standing by a boat by the docks.

"Isabella?"

Izzy whipped around and stood face to face with Captain Morris who was accompanied by his men.

"Isabella, what are you doing here? We need to take you back to your father immediately! He's been so worried."

Instead of answering, Izzy turned and continued to race to the docks.

"Isabella Peregrine, stop this instant! I order you!" Captain Morris shouted.

But Izzy continued to run. She didn't want to go back. Not now, not ever.

"Gibbs, time to go!" she yelled to him.

Before she had finished her sentence, Gibbs had the boat untied and was starting to drift out to sea. Izzy got to the end of the dock and skidded to a stop. Gibbs was too far out; she'd never make it even if she jumped.

"Jump lass!" Gibbs yelled.

Izzy turned her head and saw that Captain Morris and his men had just raced unto the dock swords in hand. She turned to face her oncoming pursuers and drew her sword.

"Lass, now's not the time ta prove ya be brave," Gibbs bellowed. "Jump now!"

Izzy didn't change her stance. The men grew closer and closer. Soon they would be on top of her and she'd have to fight all of them.

Captain Morris slid to a stop, his shoes screeching against the wood.

"Isabella, dear, put the sword away," he soothed. "Your father misses you terribly. Now's not the time to be playing pirate."

"You'd be surprised how much like a pirate I am," she replied scornfully.

Before they could reply, Izzy held her sword in front of her and started screaming at the top of her lungs. She charged a few feet toward their dumbfounded faces and then changed directions. She reached the edge of the deck and stopped.

Izzy looked at the Captain straight in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

With that she back flipped off the edge of the dock.

"Isabella!" Captain Morris cried. "No!"

Izzy sprung into the air and landed in the water with a splash. When she felt her feet hit the bottom of the ocean Izzy opened her eyes. She planted her feet and pushed herself back through the water. Izzy looked ahead and saw the small boat that Gibbs was steering. She began to swim in the direction of the tiny speck of brown in the distance.

Izzy reached the boat and somehow managed to pull herself out of the water. She wiped the salt out of her eyes and looked back at the dock. Captain Morris and his men were standing at the dock where she had jumped looking out at her speechless.

"Goodbye Captain Morris!" she yelled back gleefully. "Until next time!"

Izzy waved and watched them fade into the distance. When she couldn't see them anymore she sat, put her new sword back in its sheath and started to wring out her clothes.

She suddenly noticed that it was too quiet and looked up at Gibbs. He stood staring at her, eyes popping.

"I'm fine, Gibbs," Izzy reassured him.

"Upon my soul, lass! Ya ain't dead?"

Izzy laughed. "No, Gibbs. I'm not dead."

"How?" he asked simply.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Izzy replied.

Gibbs shook his head and sat down.

"This be a story ta be tellin' the crew," he muttered to himself. "Never in me own life…. The lass be just as crazy as… and not a bloody drop of rum…"

Izzy sighed. Gibbs was never going to get over this.


End file.
